How to Court your Dog
by Wolflover235
Summary: Rin is turning 17. New thoughts and emotions have been consuming her lately. Especially about her Lord. Full summary Inside. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How to Court your dog**

_Summary: Rin is turning 17. New thoughts and emotions have been consuming her lately. Especially about her Lord._

_It just so happens that Sesshomaru has stopped to rest just outside a village that Kagome and InuYasha were staying at. Rin seeks help and encouragement from Kagome, who has been mated to InuYasha for almost a year._

_**A/N: Hey guys. Been a while since I have written SesshXRin fics. And I have had this one for quite a while, and just recently decided to get back to it, and now I am forming this into a story. My first rated M story! (Maybe)**_

_**So, enjoy! Sit back, read and review!**_

* * *

><p>"Master Jaken." Rin asked innocently.<p>

The dozing toad demon squinted his eyes open. "What Rin."

"Um... Can I ask you something?" Rin asked quietly, blushing lightly in the night.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Jaken asked, about to roll over to resume his sleep.

"I've been having this... Problem lately." Rin said.

Jaken inwardly sighed, '_She never listens.'_ and sat up.

"What? Still scared of the dark? Lord Sesshomaru is right over there." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru was resting a few feet away from them, away from the flickers of the dying flames.

"Um... It's kind of about him." Rin said.

"What? Finally tired of living with us?" Jaken asked, half excitedly, but half sad.

I mean, the kid, the girl was annoying, yes, but there was something about her that made Lord Sesshomaru, in a way, less violent.

"No. I love it here. It's just that... I don't know how to say it. It's foolish really." Rin continued to rant.

"Rin... Are you ill? I'll go..."

"No. Sorry master Jaken. I'm going to go to the village and talk to Lady Kagome." Rin said and stood and left.

Jaken watched her, stunned, "_How hard could that have been to say?" _He wondered.

Rin was alone now, she didn't think Jaken would be any help at all with this problem.

This called for _two girl conversation._

Kagome had been so nice every time they managed to run into them.

She was like a big sister.

She reached the town, and easily found the hut that Kagome and InuYasha occupied.

Slowly, she knocked.

The door opened, almost immediately, "Rin? What are you doing out so late?" Kagome asked.

"I've been having this... Change. And I really need someone to talk to." Rin said.

Kagome pulled Rin into the house, "Oh, what's wrong?"

"It's really private, and... embarrassing." Rin said.

"Ok, have a seat... What is it?" Kagome said.

Rin sat on one of the chairs.

"Ok... Here it goes..." Rin hesitated again.

"Rin. You can tell me anything." Kagome encouraged.

"Ok. Have you and InuYasha _done it _before?" Rin finally found the courage to ask.

Kagome's eyes widened, "What brought this on?"

"Have you?" Rin asked.

"No. Rin what is going on?" Kagome asked, totally confused.

Rin sighed, "It's Sesshomaru. I think I like him."

Silence filled the room.

"That's it?" Kagome finally asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Rin nodded.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Ok, um, did you tell him yet?"

"No." Rin said.

"Well. What are you doing here? Go tell him." Kagome said, almost laughing.

"It's not really that easy. You and I both know that Lord Sesshomaru is not the love type. Even _I'm _old enough to know that." Rin said.

"Ok. So. Do you want me to go with you?" Kagome asked.

"No. I want to know how to please him." Rin said.

Kagome began to lightly blush, "What are you saying Rin?"

"I know InuYasha is only a half-demon, but he tries to be like Lord Sesshomaru everyday. How does a dog demon feel... Pleasure?" Rin asked.

Kagome's breath was caught, and she was in so much confusement, "_Where did this Rin come from?!"_

"Uhhh. Wow. You're braver than me." Kagome said aloud.

"Will you help me or not?" Rin asked.

"No. I will! Ok... Um... Well, when I kiss InuYasha, he actually liked it when I touch his ears." Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru has demon ears." Rin pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. Dog demons are very aroused by ear nipping. It is a way of Courting." Kagome said.

"Courting?" Rin asked.

"Well. Courting is usually the dog's job, when they find a mate, they will test each other's limits and trust by nipping the ear. Dog demons find it arousing, and a challenge." Kagome explained.

"So. If I... Kiss Lord Sesshomaru's ear, he'd like it?" Rin asked.

"Maybe..."

"It'd be your funeral." InuYasha magically showed up.

"InuYasha! We are having _girl time _here!" Kagome jumped.

"Whatever. You're wasting your time Rin. Sesshomaru's not one for any kind of... Attention." InuYasha said.

"Get out before I sit you into next week." Kagome grumbled.

At _sit, _InuYasha was already plowered to the ground.

With grumbling and complaining, InuYasha recovered and went back outside.

"Anyway. Do I need to give anymore tips?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I'm kind of freaking myself out here. My body is telling me all these feelings, but my conscience is terrified of how stupid this is." Rin said.

"It's called hormones. Wow, you really got it bad." Kagome said seriously.

"So, should I tell him?" Rin asked.

"If I've seen anyone put an expression on his face, it's you. Give it your best shot." Kagome said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, my reviews escalated quickly. Turns out this was a better idea than I thought! And since I am so impressed and happy for the reviews, I present to you, the next chapter.**

**But first, **

**Review Replies: (Since a lot are not logged in and I can't thank them personally) :)**

_Tigra22: _**What happens next is about to happen!**

_jj: _**Thanks :)**

_Mary: _**Yes hopefully. :)**

_Kat: _**I think I know you from somewhere... Anyway, yeah romance and angst, and as I continue to write I see how much angst there will be. No spoiler. Just saying that you will enjoy it. So sit back and read!**

_RinSess13: _**I can't wait to see his face either! And just to think I haven't showed him yet! Thanks :)**

_TemariFire: _**Yes. I have much more written! And can't wait to get it all posted, to see all of your reactions.**

* * *

><p><strong>And that rounds that up!<strong>

**Now on with the story, **

**Just one quick note: **

_Italics like this is Sesshomaru's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics are Sesshomaru's demon's thoughts.**_

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The talk<strong>

"Um... Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin stood in front of her sleeping lord.

"Hmm." He replied simply, unmoving.

"Can I tell you something?" Rin asked, really wishing he'd give her his full attention.

He sighed, still not opening his eyes, "What."

Sesshomaru was quite at peace, _oh the patience he had for the girl._

His body nearly jumped at the unexpecting feeling of Rin sitting in his lap.

'_Ok. This was cute... When she was 5!' _Sesshomaru thought.

Despite his growing curiosity, he remained still and eyes closed.

His inner demon began to perk up when he felt her lips barely brush against his left ear.

_**'Woah where did she learn that!' **_His demon now on full alert.

Sesshomaru could no longer ignore her, he grabbed both of her arms, pinning them in one of his big hands. "What are you doing?" He pulled her back to look at him.

_'Why is she blushing? And where the hell did she learn that!' _Sesshomaru began to ask.

"I... I think I love you, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said quietly.

'_Love?' _His beast and self thought together, in different tones.

"Rin, what has gotten you to think such things?" Sesshomaru lowered his eyes.

"I... Honestly don't know. I've asked Lady Kagome for help, and she said there were ways I could persuade you." Rin said.

"Persuade me?" Sesshomaru's brows shot up.

'_**This is getting interesting. Let's see what she has in store for us.' **_His demon within smirked, laying back, completely ok with the situation.

Rin blushed a little deeper, "Allow me to show you."

Sesshomaru loosened his grip on her arms, curious to her ideas.

She made herself more comfortable in his lap, which was way inappropriate for a young girl to be sitting.

But then again, she wasn't young anymore.

Slowly, her legs arched on his waist, her body now fully entangled with his.

_**'This human girl... Has us trapped.' **_His demon was very oblivious as to what was going on.

_'Uh-huh' _Sesshomaru said absent-mindedly, unable to breathe.

Rin's soft lips returned to his ear, and whispered, "Let me please you."

_**'That's it!' **_Sesshomaru's beast spoke just as he reacted.

In a blur, Sesshomaru had Rin pinned to the ground.

He instantly smelled her fear, which only aroused him more.

HIs hands once again pinned her arms at her sides, leaving her completely vulnerable.

_'Well. It's working... I think... But I'm not sure if...' _Rin began debating in her mind.

"If you wish to please me, Rin. Do it right." Sesshomaru copied her previous actions, his teeth carefully grazing her ear.

"W-what do you mean my lord? Lady Kagome told me that dog demons like assaults on the ear." Rin shivered.

Sesshomaru held in a chuckle, that his inner beast freely released, _**'So naive. Asking a mere human how to pleasure a demon.'**_

"You mustn't listen to everything lady Kagome tells you." Sesshomaru said.

"What? But I trust her." Rin said.

"Do you know how dog demons like myself are pleasured?" Sesshomaru asked, his face hovering inches above hers.

"No." Rin said shakily.

"Would you like me to show you?" He whispered in her ear again.

Rin shivered, and whispered, "Yes."

Rin waited, absolutely oblivious to what was to come.

Soft, cool lips pressed into the side of her throat, a place between her neck and shoulder.

It made her shiver, sending a electric pulse through her body.

A sound was released.

_**'Moaning already. She's so submissive.' **_Sesshomaru's demon growled aroused.

_'So innocent.' _Sesshomaru corrected his beast, making a trail of kisses up her neck.

Then, Sesshomaru did something that they had both only dreamed for so long.

His lips met hers, their lips molding together like a puzzle.

_'This works.' _Rin sighed as she slowly rested a hand on his cheek.

_**'Ugh. Just take her already!' **_His beast was scratching at the cage.

_'Shut up.' _Sesshomaru outwardly growled into Rin's mouth, making her gasp, and his tongue snuck in.

"Sess... Sesshomaru." Rin whimpered.

A low grumbling growl replied, as he nipped at her lips.

"Hey Lord Sesshomaru. I got some... Uhhh." Jaken interrupted, only to come in on Sesshomaru hovered above Rin, with her legs caressing his waist.

"Leave. Before I kill you." Sesshomaru broke away from his soon-to-be mate.

His eyes were the lightest shade of red.

Jaken shook out a paragraph of gibberish as he tried to get his legs to work. Taking off. Running into every tree until he was out of sight.

Rin had recovered from the cloud of lust that bubbled around her.

When Jaken was out of sight, Sesshomaru returned his attention back to the awaiting vixen.

Before he could start, Rin sat up, bringing him with her.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned, instantly feeling the spell broken.

Rin took his hands in hers, removing them from her face he was so lovingly caressing.

"I'm sorry." Rin whispered, and faster than his eyes could follow, she jumped up, fleeing into the woods where Jaken had vanished.

Sesshomaru sat there, bewildered.

_**'What is she doing just TEASING us like that? Let ME show her how good we can make her feel.' **_Sesshomaru's demon said within.

"She's scared." Sesshomaru whispered to himself in realization. He looked at his hands that held Rin's scent, and his claws glistened under the moonlight.

_**'Well she'd better be. After that stunt the vixen pulled on us...'**_

_"Stop it!" _Sesshomaru growled out loud.

_**No. **_His demon said bravely, _**She wants us. She just doesn't want to admit it.**_

Sesshomaru looked out where Rin had run.

She wasn't ready.

Sesshomaru stood, his familiar features returning, "This never happened. From now on. We are to never speak of this."

He felt his inner demon reluctantly draw back from the conversation, disappearing into the depths of his very soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, this story is just getting started!**

**Thanks soooo and a million o's for the reviews.**

**Now it is time for...**

**Review replies!**

* * *

><p><strong>First is first<strong>

_Sr. Spanky McFluffy-ten: _**Honestly, I do not know how I missed your review(s). And um, nice... Pen name? :)**

_Guest: _**You are quite welcome. And now the suspense continues!**

_TemariFire: _**Yes. I decided to make Rin back out. Which only compelled me to start writing, and writing, and writing... Anyway! Thanks!**

_Kat: _**Yes so do I! And more conflicts shall arise! :)**

_Mary: _**Yes. Which only means maybe I got a little shy myself. Because. Ahem, this is my first rated M fic. So... Yeah... Thanks!**

_jj: _**Yep. So forwarded yet held back. **

**Now. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Forgotten<strong>

Rin opened her eyes when the sun welcomed her above.

She immediately thought back to last night's incident.

_'It was just a dream.' _Rin thought, closing her eyes again.

"Rin. If you are awake, you need to eat, we are moving on afterwards." Sesshomaru's voice sounded, sending a strange chill down her spine.

"You heard him! Quit laying around." Jaken squeaked after.

Rin sat up, stretching.

Silently, she went off to the forest to look for food.

Yes, she could have gone to the village, but right now, she couldn't even bare to look at anyone. Not even Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru..._

Rin was too much in thought that she almost bumped into something.

The figure jumped back, letting out a fierce and defensive bark.

Rin jumped back, seeing a familiar wolf.

It seemed to recognize her too, the young girl from the village, that survived.

The one that got away.

Rin could see herself in its golden eyes.

"Lord... Sesshomaru." Rin whispered.

The wolf took a step forward.

In a flash, a white blur was before her, and then blood came spurting out of the wolf's throat, making Rin flinch as a little hit her cheek.

When all was quiet, Rin looked to see Sesshomaru in front of her, and she could see the glare he gave the now dead wolf, as his back faced her.

He finally turned.

"T-thanks." Rin said quietly.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, as he just smoothly walked past her.

When he was gone, Rin looked down, once again going back to last night.

_'What was I thinking?'_

After a while, she had found a patch of berries that were safe to eat.

* * *

><p><em>'Lord Sesshomaru seems very tense today. I wonder if it had to do with last night. Did that wench Rin pull that on him? How dare she...'<em>

"Jaken. It is really not your place to decide what happened last night. And I suggest you drop it. Because I will not stand to hear anymore of it." Sesshomaru said without even glancing at the toad demon, who turned rigid with fear, remembering his lord knew what he was thinking.

"I'm back!" Rin said.

Without another word, Sesshomaru advanced forward.

Rin looked down sadly, but all the more followed.

_'He's probably never going to talk to me again.' _

"Rin. Pick up the pace. Come on!" Jaken called back.

He had waited up on her, while Sesshomaru continued on.

"Coming!" Rin called, running just a little faster.

All day they walked.

By the time the sun set, Rin looked back to see the mountain they had gone up and over.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's voice that she hadn't heard all day, making her jump.

"Yes?" Rin turned back to him.

His golden eyes were stern, making her feel cold under his gaze.

"We are staying the night here." Sesshomaru said finally, then continued off into God knows where.

Rin looked down again, a guilt feeling dropping from within her gut.

She closed her eyes, _'Last night didn't happen. It didn't happen. It didn't...'_

"Rin. You know you can't sleep standing up. Right?" Jaken came up to her.

Rin opened her eyes again.

Jaken didn't miss the crystal tears welled within her eyes.

He flinched a little.

The last thing he hated was the girl's tears, which rarely happened.

"Uh. Rin. Are you ok?" Jaken asked.

Rin bravely nodded. A tear escaping her eye.

"I'm fine." She said finally, kneeling to the ground, smothering out the grass around her as if to make a bed.

After a few moments of silence.

"Um. Rin. You know you can... You know, if you ever need someone to talk to..." Jaken offered.

Rin smiled sadly as she squeezed her eyes shut, preventing to shed tears.

"I'm ok master Jaken."

Jaken watched as she continued to fiddle with the grass.

"Well. Ok then." Jaken said and after a few crunches of grass, he was gone.

She was alone now.

She sat down, her tears unleashing as the darkness fell.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Rin finally found sleep.<p>

She curled against the coolness of the grass as a cold gust of wind blew around her.

A storm was coming. Rin knew it, coming from the depths of her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to say to all of you, thanks so much for the reviews! And to repay you, I give you the next chapter. I agree with Mary, we need Sesshomaru's point of view on things. Let's see just what is going through his mind.**

**I will skip review replies, because I want y'all to get straight to the point! :)**

**Just hope you still know I love your reviews, each and every one of them.**

**P.S: Random fact: I have gotten addicted to the song Maps by Maroon 5. It sort of fits with this story.**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Decision<strong>

Rin was awoken by a warm feeling.

Unknowingly, she let out a small groan.

"Moaning already. She's so submissive." A deep voice, similar to Sesshomaru's sounded.

Rin's eyes widened, as she realized the position she was in.

It was Sesshomaru.

He had her in his arms, his face hidden beneath her chin, cold and soft lips pressing against her pulse.

"S-Sesshomaru." Rin whimpered out.

A growl replied, and Sesshomaru's gaze met hers, only...

His eyes were red, his fangs were sharpened, and his claws were tearing ino her clothes.

"So innocent." The demon purred.

Sesshomaru lowered his face to her throat again, and then, his fangs dug into her soft flesh.

Rin didn't hold in the scream.

_"Rin... Rin. Oh Rin wake up! Wake up before you wake up Lord Sesshomaru..."_

Rin jumped awake, gasping for air.

She shakily felt her throat.

Nothing.

_It was... Just a dream._

"What was all that commotion Rin?" Jaken asked.

"It was just a dream." Rin said aloud, mostly trying to comfort herself.

It was then, at the corner of her eye, she could see Sesshomaru, standing at the top of a hill.

She could still see and feel the glare in his eyes.

"Oh. Lord Sesshomaru. You are awake." Jaken looked up, cutting the thick silence.

"Hm." His only reply, before disappearing down the hill.

His one and only signal for _'It was time to go'_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and his two followers were walking in a forest, with rain lightly pattering down.<p>

Right now, Sesshomaru could care less... The only thing on his mind was...

_**You can't just ignore her forever, you know. **_Sesshomaru's demon came up.

_'I do what I please. It is as I have said. __**That, **__never happened.' _Sesshomaru replied inwardly.

His beast chuckled, _**You can't just deny it forever either.**_

Silence.

_**Oh, come on. **_Sesshomaru's beast said in fake pity, _**You know as well as I, that THAT. Did. Happen. And you know, we are the same body, so you know we both feel the same way.**_

_'Enough already!' _Sesshomaru tried all in his power not to growl.

Sesshomaru pulled away from his inner turmoil to spare a look at Rin.

He had looked just in time to see her slip and fall into a muddy puddle, a splatter hitting Jaken in the process.

"Oh. Rin! You just got mud... Oh my gosh. You're just lucky it wasn't Lord Sesshomaru and..."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru snapped.

He flinched and looked.

"Go locate a cave so we can wait out the storm." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken shook the mud off of himself, a splatter or two backfiring back on Rin and a couple dots on Sesshomaru's kimono. "Aye milord!"

Now, they were alone again.

Rin stayed in her position, on her knees in the mud.

_**What. Is she... Crying... Sesshomaru...!**_

_'I know!" _Sesshomaru snapped at his demon.

When Rin noticed Sesshomaru watching, she sucked in a breath, _'No crying Rin. That makes you even weaker.' _Rin thought as she shakily pulled herself up and off the ground.

The mud under her feet gave out, making her slide down to fall again.

Instead, she was caught by two strong arms.

She gasped in surprise when she looked up, just to see Sesshomaru's face inches from hers.

"L-lord... Ses..."

She got no further as the distance between them was fully closed, and Sesshomaru's lips were against hers.

Her eyes widened, she had tried so hard to rid of that night... And now it was all being brought back.

She shivered when she felt his claws tangle in her soaked hair.

Never denying her lord anything, she kissed him back.

He growled, and pulled her closer, then once again letting his tongue investigate her mouth.

Rin whimpered, and as if it were a message, Sesshomaru pulled back, allowing her much needed air.

Her eyes met his again.

They weren't stern and cold anymore.

They were... Curious.

Without words, Sesshomaru's free hand rested on her cheek, slowly snaking down to her chin, down to her neck, his claws lightly following behind, softly grazing her skin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's voice sounded from the distance.

Rin took that chance to back out of his embrace.

The toad demon arrived then.

"I have found a suitable cave milord. Of course it may have demon bats within it." Jaken said.

"It will suffice." Sesshomaru said, swiftly walking past Rin and Jaken, as if already knowing where to go.

"Well Rin." Jaken's voice broke Rin from her trance, "Are you just going to stand there until the rain gets you ill?"

Rin shook her head, and followed after Jaken and her lord.

Although now, she wasn't sure what the meaning of _her lord _meant anymore.

_**Now you know. **_Sesshomaru's beast said calmly before fading back into the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello fellow fans! A few review replies. **

**One is for **_Carmen: _**Awww. Don't blame her. :( She is confused yes, but she's not the only one who's struggling, and since that certain someone who is still struggling, is simply pushing her away. Thanks for reviewing though! :)**

**As for the rest of you faithful followers, thanks so much! **

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Inner thoughts<strong>

The rain only seemed to get heavier from outside the cave.

The dark cave that was occupied by a dog demon, toad demon, and mere human.

Sesshomaru was the only one awake at this time of night.

Finally, he had some time to think.

His beast hadn't bothered him since that incident.

Sesshomaru's lips still felt warm, and wanted nothing more but more.

He glanced over at Rin who was fast asleep.

_'Whatever gave her... Feeling?'_

_**Well. It's obviously clear. **_Sesshomaru's beast returned calmly.

Sesshomaru's fangs pressed together in irritation, _'What do you want?'_

_**Hey, calm down. You're the one who's not letting yourself sleep. I just wanted to give you something to sleep on. The reason Rin feels this way, is because she's not that little girl that was eaten by wolves anymore. She has grown, just as you presumed she would. And now, why do you think she continued to follow us? We had gone to Kagome's village to take Rin there. To have a human home, and she refused.**_ His beast said calmly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, remembering that, how Rin refused to leave him. He had almost killed InuYasha because he attempted to force her to stay, almost dragging her kicking and screaming. And Sesshomaru wasn't going to stand for that.

_**We can love her too, you know. **_The beast said before Sesshomaru finally lost himself in sleep.

* * *

><p>Rin was sitting near a small river.<p>

She had said she was going to get something to eat.

She had already caught her breakfast, but now wanted nothing more but to be alone.

She began to think back to when they had arrived in Kagome's village.

Sesshomaru had told her it was time for her to start a new life.

But Rin could not imagine a life without Lord Sesshomaru in it.

It was then, that Rin had been observing InuYasha and Kagome's intimate and close relationship, and it made her wonder.

Even after all that had happened, Rin still liked Sesshomaru.

And it was scary because she feared she liked him more than she should.

_"It would be your funeral" _InuYasha's voice went in her head. _"Whatever. You're wasting your time Rin. Sesshomaru's not one for any kind of... Attention."_

_'He was right.'_ Rin thought, burying her face in her against her curled up knees.

"Rin! We're leaving. Where did you wander off to?" Jaken called from up the hill.

"Coming master Jaken!" Rin called, wiping her eyes before heading back up the hill, to continue down the trail of whatever Sesshomaru had planned.

Today it felt calm, and Rin wanted to embrace it.

Forget about everything.

The sun was out, drying their surroundings of fallen tears.

And when they reached an open field, Sesshomaru came to a stop.

"Huh. What is it milord?" Jaken asked.

Rin was curious as well, but didn't waste asking.

A loud roar sounded from above.

When Rin saw the large being flying at them more clearly, she gasped, "Ah-Un!" Rin called happily, running ahead of Sesshomaru, meeting the massive two-headed dragons as they landed loudly on the ground.

The dragons roared happily as Rin caressed their heads, hugging them tightly.

They nuzzled back.

"I missed you too." Rin laughed.

"Get on. We are going to need to travel faster. We have a ways to go." Sesshomaru said, breaking the reunion.

Rin nodded, and made her way onto Ah-Un's back.

Sesshomaru took to the skies, Rin and Ah-Un following behind.

Now, Rin was curious, curious as to where they were going.

Ever since the stopping of the _'Naraku apocalypse' _the world was peaceful.

At least, as far as Rin could see.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why are you doing this! <strong>_Sesshomaru's demon barked enraged.

_'Because I need to know. I need more understanding to this... Relationship.' _Sesshomaru replied.

_**Did you not learn back when Rin was just a child that that woman tried to KILL her?! **_The beast barked again.

_'It was simply a misunderstanding. I won't let anything happen to her.' _Sesshomaru said.

_**If that woman slips... Just one hint of a trick and 'I' personally will rid of her and save our mate. **_The beast said.

_'Fine.' _Sesshomaru sighed abesent-mindedly.

_**I mean it. Rin may have changed you. But InuKimi... will always hate humans. **_His beast growled before grudgingly laying down, disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes. I know this was a short chapter. And maybe even a little boring.**

**But I promise you... Next chapter will get a little heated up for you.**

**So... Leave some reviews and I shall update tomorrow!**

**~Wolflover235**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well. thanks everyone for reviews. I'm kind of running late, so, you guys can get your heated chapter now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Lunar Lust<strong>

It was dark now.

Sesshomaru glanced back at the two headed dragon.

Rin was asleep, head resting between theirs. Her hair gently flown around her, her features at peace.

Ah-Un seemed to lack balance, dropping a little in drowsiness.

Jaken was purring his life away, nuzzled into Sesshomaru's mokomoko.

Sesshomaru sighed, before descending back to earth, Ah-Un following his lead.

When his feet touched ground, his mokomoko shivered, unhooking Jaken from its grasp.

Leaving the toad demon to its sleep, Sesshomaru approached Ah-Un.

They lowered down, bowing lightly to him.

Seshomaru walked past them, until he reached Rin.

She was still in deep sleep, her chest rising and falling lightly.

Sesshomaru carefully wound his arms around her, bringing her off of Ah-Un's back.

She sighed and moved around tiredly, wrapping her arms around his neck, her face burying into his neck, and resumed her sleep.

Sesshomaru held her for a few minutes, bridal style, his beast calmly purring at the feeling of Rin near.

He found a suitable place to sit, before letting her lean back against his welcoming white fluff.

She remained asleep, curling into the warmth.

_**She's been crying again. **_The beast said.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but did notice the dry tears around her lashes.

He lightly traced her closed eyes with his claw, moving a strand of hair away from them.

Her creamy face seeming to luminate under the full moon.

Just for now, Sesshomaru didn't fight.

Just for tonight, he let go of his surroundings.

Just Rin was all that mattered.

_**She not only rejects us... But she rejects herself. **_Sesshomaru's demon observed.

It didn't matter.

As Sesshomaru began to relax for sleep, he always kept his eyes on Rin.

* * *

><p>Rin sighed peacefully as she cuddled into the immense warmth that surrounded her.<p>

Little by little as she began to stir, she began to take in her surroundings.

She was in a warm embrace, a strange yet intoxicating smell flooding her nose.

Rin moved her hands about her curiously, caressing the soft cloth she was laying on, and the most soft silk she had ever felt that she had her face buried in.

Her hands stroked the soft fabric, and it didn't take her long to feel the soft rise and fall of the form within the silk cloth.

Rin was too compelled and lost into the silk to realize that the cloth she was stroking, was owned by a sleeping dog demon.

Lord Sesshomaru.

She barely took notice that the figure she was curiously investigating had begun to stir against her.

Rin continued to explore the beautiful white silk.

The body within began to reply, and soon, Rin began to feel his skin.

Still curious, she explored further, still not noticing the stirring and aroused dog demon in her grasp.

Rin was lost again, in a cloud of lust, unable to control her actions.

As her hands explored Sesshomaru's well toned chest, she moved even closer.

Uncontrollably, Rin leaned forward, and nuzzled his chest, finding his scent even more intoxicating

A low groan was let out from above, and Rin curiously followed the making of the sound.

Slowly, nose brushing past his chest, up the length of his throat, until finally, she met his face.

Sesshomaru's eyes were heavilly lidded, and all she could see of them, were the same lust blown eyes as hers.

Curiously again, Rin moved forward, her nose brushing his, inhaling deeply.

A growl was being contained within his throat as his lips edged closer, carefully towards hers.

They met once, and Rin's breath was taken away.

But she wanted more.

She pressed in for more.

With a groan, Sesshomaru claimed her lips fully, leaning up and over her, having her trapped between his mokomoko and his massive enticing body.

Sesshomaru's hand went to Rin's cheek, kissing her deeper as she allowed him to.

Rin's body acting as its own accord, bring Sesshomaru as close as possible.

She whimpered lightly as his tongue poked at her lips.

This time, she willingly let his tongue claim her.

Rin's burned with lack of air, but she couldn't find herself to stop hm.

As his tongue investigated her mouth, searching for hers, she wound a hand into his long silky hair.

He was a God! Perfect in every way.

Just when Rin thought this couldn't get any better, she was suddenly snapped back to reality when she felt Sesshomaru's hand slither around her thigh.

Lightly pulling against his hair, their mouths were separated.

His breathing was deep and even, while she was almost panting against him.

He looked down at her with the brightest golden eyes Rin had ever seen.

Slowly, Sesshomaru's hand slithered away from her leg, up to her waist, then to her neck, then stopping at her cheek.

"You want to stop." Sesshomaru stated rather than asked. No disappointment in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry." Rin finally whispered.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, lightly pressing his lips to hers once more.

Nothing deep, just a sweet and chaste kiss, telling her he understood.

Then afterwards, Sesshomaru's intoxicating warmth was gone.

Rin instantly began filling up with regret and sorrow.

She had pushed him away. Again.

Sesshomaru pulled her out of her thoughts as he took her arm, helping her up.

They remained in the position for a few more minutes.

Sesshomaru seeming to give her one more last chance to resume the love and lust he was so willing to give her.

"I... Wish to bathe." Rin whispered, avoiding his eyes.

Sesshomaru took another deep breath, "As you wish. Be sure to eat as well. We are leaving after." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok." Rin said, and before she could get herself lost in his gaze again, she left his warm arms, and him alone.

When she had found another suitable river able to bathe in, she stripped of her clothes.

As she stepped into the water, that was neither hot nor cold, warm nor chilly. Rin watched as dried dirt from her long journey had all revealed itself.

Rin sat in the water, feeling more hidden this way.

She sat in silence, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Not because she was cold.

Because she felt ashamed.

After all of this, Rin was didn't know what to feel, and because she _was _practically teasing Sesshomaru, she wondered what was the use?

After all of this, she couldn't blame him if he hated her.

And as she looked herself over, observing all of her forms and features, the only reason she kept stopping Sesshomaru... was because she didn't know how he would want someone like her.

Why... Would he want her?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reaching the West**

_**So close. She had us so close **_Sesshomaru's demon started.

_'It is like before.' _Sesshomaru said, _'She is afraid.'_

_**Well. She shouldn't be. She deserves everything we have to offer her.**_

_'That's just it.' _Sesshomaru replied simply, before blocking out his demon's reply.

"We're here." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked around the foggy view.

For some reason, this place looked familiar.

"What are we doing here milord?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

_**We can still go back you know. **_Sesshomaru's beast said, one more time attempting to change his mind.

"Rin, stay close." Sesshomaru said, before slowly lowering back to the ground.

Rin nodded, and remained on Ah-Un, who would simply follow Lord Sesshomaru wherever he went.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The dog demon guard noticed.

Sesshomaru mutely walked past him, Ah-Un following behind.

_'I don't like this place.' _Rin thought inwardly.

"Ah. Sesshomaru. You return once again. And the human still follows your tail." InuKimi emerged from within the large palace.

Sesshomaru stopped before her. "I have come to ask for some guidance."

"Hmm. Having a hard time getting rid of the girl? I can gladly help with that." InuKimi said, her voice as soft and gentle as silk.

_**That's it! **_Sesshomaru's beast ran at the cage, but Sesshomaru kept him contained.

"Actually. It is something else." Sesshomaru said.

"Is she ill? I told you not to expect me to help you twice." InuKimi said.

Sesshomaru just glared at her.

InuKimi glanced at Rin on the two headed dragon who looked like they weren't going anywhere.

Finally. She sighed. "Fine. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you in private please." Sesshomaru said.

InuKimi glanced at Rin again, "Hmm. Follow me. And um, leave the giant lizard outside please." InuKimi said.

"And what of Rin?" Sesshomaru didn't hesitate.

"She can stay in one of the rooms. I will escort her myself." InuKimi said.

_**No way! **_Sesshomaru's demon barked.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said, "Rin go with InuKimi. I will come for you when we are done."

"O-ok." Rin said hesitantly, before getting off of Ah-Un.

"Jaken. Stay with her." Sesshomaru instructed the bewildered toad demon.

"A-aye milord." Jaken scrambled after Rin and the dog demoness queen.

_**You idiot! **_Sesshomaru's beast barked.

"I need to look for something. It is the only reason I came here." Sesshomaru said smply, and moved forward.

* * *

><p>Rin felt more and more alone and unsure the farther the female demon took them.<p>

"Eh. What are we doing here? I know these parts." Jaken spoke up.

"What?" Rin asked.

"In here." InuKimi stopped at a door.

"Wait a minute... Rin! Don't go in there!" Jaken tried to warn.

"Why don't you join her." InuKimi snapped, simply tossing the toad into the room.

Rin gasped, trying to back out of the room.

"You are nothing but a piece of meat. I don't know why he puts up with you!" InuKimi held the struggling girl tightly in her grasp.

"Lord S-"

Before Rin could call, she felt InuKimi jolt her head to the side, and then...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something isn't right. <strong>_Sesshomaru demon stirred.

"Will you calm down for one minute." Sesshomaru growled.

_**No. Do you not know what we've just walked into? I know I just heard...**_

"So. What brings you back here?" InuKimi's voice sounded.

"It is about Rin." Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Hmm. Thought as much. What about her?" InuKimi asked.

"I have..." Sesshomaru hesitated, for the first time. "I love her." He said finally.

Silence was reply.

Then a laugh.

"Oh. Sesshomaru. I could understand your foolishness before, when Rin was just a mere child. But now, you are just being ridiculous." InuKimi said.

Sesshomaru faced her, "Perhaps it is you who is confused. You never understood why father left you for a human."

"And now I see my son is making the same mistake." InuKimi said.

"Maybe it is. But I can't imagine being anything else without her." Sesshomaru said.

Another wall of silence.

"You are so pathetic." InuKimi's voice changed.

Sesshomaru stared at her, more intense this time.

It was then, he caught a familiar scent.

Something red was on the edge of one of his mother's claws.

When all was processed, Sesshomaru began feeling a fire form within.

His facial features turned to a demonic phase.

"_**What. Did you do. To Rin!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: soooo. I think this chapter needs some review replies.**

jj**: I guess I wasn't specific enough? :( Sorry. It will explain later, InuKimi had twist her neck... So, yeah.**

Kat**: Um, yeah. What Carmen said. :)**

December Sapphire: **I love your pen name! It's my birth month and my favorite jewel. :). So, anyway, thanks for the long critic review. And in case you hadn't read my PM. I am not real big on criticism, but I say your just ok. Just... Rin isn't the only reason I set genre as angst...**

**Anyway! Here is the chapter many have been excited to see!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Pain and Loss<strong>

When Rin awoke, she felt completely... Paralyzed.

So numb it hurt.

"Se-Sess..."

"Rin." Jaken sounded gravely, "Don't. Move. An inch."

Rin had never heard him so tense and... Worried?

"J-jak..."

"What did I just say! Don't speak. One wrong move and your neck can officially snap!" Jaken said frantically.

Rin lightly gasped in surprise.

She remembered now.

A fresh, warm tear streamed down her face. _'Sesshomaru.'_

For the first time ever, she had never been so desperately afraid to not see Sesshomaru again, just one more time.

"Oh Rin. I am so sorry." Jaken said, moving to her side.

_'It's not your fault master Jaken.' _Rin said mentally, knowing not to speak.

Another warm tear fell, she was so scared.

She was literally on the verge, on the very edge of dying.

_"Lord Sesshomaru... I... I love you." _

Just then, a loud crash was sounded, and growls and barks were being let out somewhere in the distance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You worthless!" <strong>_InuKimi growled in her dog form, throwing Sesshomaru back again, _**"Idiotic."**_

A fresh three lined scratch was added to the side of Sesshomaru's furry cheek.

_**"Weak."**_

Sesshomaru growled, pushing himself up, his dog form seeming to grow more by the second as his body bristled with anger.

_**'You... Bastard.' **_Sesshomaru barked, lunging at InuKimi.

InuKimi found a way to reach his throat.

_**"If you are so worried about her. I shall give you the pleasure to join her!" **_InuKimi growled.

_**Rin... Is still... Alive...**_ Sesshomaru's inner beast said, which strengthened him all the more to fight.

Sesshomaru returned the favor, connecting his massive claws to her face.

A loud whine was released, as she jumped away from him, leaning to the ground.

Sesshomaru's eyes glew even more red, as he closed in on his weak prey.

He easily stood over her, preventing any possible escape.

His massive paw pressed against her throat.

_**'I should have NEVER asked for help from the likes of you.' **_Sesshomaru growled, lowering his bared muzzle to hers.

_**'Go ahead. Kill me. It won't save Rin though.' **_InuKimi smirked.

Just as Sesshomaru prepared to make those her last words, he drew back, and took off where Rin's scent led him.

* * *

><p>"Staff of two heads!" Jaken shouted for the second time as fire exploded out of the staff, and at the metal bars.<p>

Once it calmed, the bars remained still.

"Dammit. I will not allow Rin to die! Not here!" Jaken inwardly growled.

Just then, Sesshomaru, still in his dog form, appeared, charging at the gates.

Jaken screamed and fled away from the gates.

After Sesshomaru made contact with the metal bars, metal and debris was flying everywhere.

Once it had cleared, Sesshomaru emerged from it, in his human form.

His eyes widened more at the state his Rin was in.

Worst than he thought.

"Rin." Sesshomaru knelt before her.

"InuKimi severely inured her neck. Be careful milord." Jaken warned sadly.

Sesshomaru advanced then with precaution.

"Rin." He, as gently as possible, touched her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open tiredly.

She smiled up at him, "Sesshomaru..."

Then, it all fell apart.

A light crack sounded, and Rin's eyes fell closed, her head rolling to the side limp.

"_Rin!" _Sesshomaru and his demon called all together.

He caressed her cheek, bringing her face back towards him.

When he felt how limp her face was, and her neck held no leverage, he knew.

It was done.

Her neck... Had snapped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: True Mate**

Another tear escaped his eye.

Sesshomaru now had his Rin in his arms.

His sweet, fragile, lifeless Rin.

He paid no attention to the soft footsteps approaching from behind.

"Look at you. That girl does nothing but make you fall apart all together." InuKimi sounded behind, carelessly.

Sesshomaru's eyes dimmed red, wanting to avenge his mate_ right now!_

But he couldn't pull himself away from her. _Rin._

"You never needed my help. You already know what this silly human is to you. And I saved you from going through all the trouble of protecting her. If you had her, you would have just died, the same way your father did."

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! **_Sesshomaru's beast growled enraged.

Sesshomaru was enraged and torn between holding Rin in his arms forever, and ripping that woman's throat out!

InuKimi sighed, "Do what you want. Just get out of my territory."

Sesshomaru held the fragile girl in his arms closer, as he stood.

If not for her, he would have turned to slit his mother's throat.

Instead, he calmly turned, exiting the room, and silently walking past his mother, and out of the castle.

He couldn't stand to be in this place a second more anyway.

When he reached the two headed dragon, they stood.

Sesshomaru stared at them blankly, before walking past them, taking to the skies, with Rin curled in his arms.

_**She's so... Cold. **_Sesshomaru's demon observed quietly.

He flew all day, wanting no possible stench of that forsaken castle.

As the sun fell, and the moon took over, Sesshomaru looked down at Rin again.

She... Just looked like she was sleeping, her body curled against him, her head tilted comfortably against his chest, her lips parted just slightly, the only difference was, no air was entering or exiting.

Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the ground, in front of a large cave.

He went in, sitting, laying Rin in his lap.

His hand softly pushed some hair away from her face.

It was just he and her, Sesshomaru didn't know where Jaken was, probably not far behind, but he didn't care.

_**That bastard demoness! **_Sesshomaru's demon barked.

Sesshomaru's eyes phased red as he willingly let his beast come to surface.

He lightly brought Rin's face closer to his, and with a low growl, Sesshomaru went in, his sharp fangs diving deep into her throat.

He could feel the broken bone within willingly move around, to let his fangs sink deeper.

Sesshomaru's red eyes lowered in grief, a blood-red tear escaping from one of them.

He could feel blood drip down around where his fangs were.

_**Come on! Come on! **_Sesshomaru's beast growled loudly, a loud bark unleashing from Sesshomaru's throat.

Finally, it began to take effect.

Below his fangs, he could feel her muscles in her neck begin to strengthen, and like a living being, began to restore Rin's broken bones.

He could feel her neck strengthen under his bite.

With a growled gasp, Sesshomaru pulled away from her throat.

His tongue slithered out, against the puncture wounds, his saliva closing her wounds.

He barely held in a groan from the taste of her sweet blood.

Once her neck was fully healed, Sesshomaru remained nuzzled to her neck. Waiting. Listening.

"Come back to me, Rin." Sesshomaru whispered, his fangs bared in hope.

He listened to her pulse beat back to life, little by little, working a normal pressure.

* * *

><p>Rin never thought she would have the slightest chance to wake up again.<p>

She remembered very detailed, her last vision being Sesshomaru before she felt her life literally leave her.

"Come back to me, Rin." Sesshomaru's voice was whispering, nose nuzzled into her neck.

Somehow, she felt whole, fixed.

"Lord... Sesshomaru." Rin whispered in a whimper.

He didn't reply, just nuzzled closer into her throat, although she knew he heard her.

He gently kissed the lobe of her ear, so very gentle.

Then, he rose to her warm cheeks, planting a kiss there.

Before finally, brushed his nose against hers, his lips, so very close.

Then, he sealed his lips to hers securely.

Rin could have died all over again, at the feeling of the overwhelming love that Sesshomaru was pouring into her.

She whimpered, wrapping an arm around his neck as she happily accepted the life he was pouring through her lips.

There was nothing intimate, no lust.

Just... Pure.. Overwhelming... Love.

Finally, Sesshomaru pulled back, but just barely.

He wasn't through though. No, not even close.

He kissed her lips again lightly, before peppering her face with kisses, then her neck, that she could have sworn was once broken.

Rin felt her heart swell, never had she thought Sesshomaru was capable of this overwhelming love.

His fangs lightly played with the soft skin of her neck, which made Rin shiver.

"Rin." He growled out possessively, taking the lobe of her ear into his worshipping lips.

Rin moaned in response, which made him growl again.

Sesshomaru released her ear to kiss her neck some more, and down to her chest, that was visible above her kimono.

Rin couldn't stop herself as she tightened her arm around his neck, pulling him closer.

He kissed her chest a couple more times, before pulling back and gently sitting her up.

Almost instinctively, Rin found herself in his lap, legs again arched at his waist as she looked into his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru stared at her hard, running a hand through her hair, making her shiver as his claws combed through her hair.

Without thinking, Rin leaned forward, shyly hiding her face against his neck.

His arms wound around her possessively, holding her close. His mate.

"I love you Rin." Sesshomaru whispered against her hair.

Rin gasped, never did she think such words could come out of her Lord's mouth.

This had to be a dream.

Yes. A dream, she was dead, she was hallucinating, yes.

"This is real, Rin." Sesshomaru pulled her back to look her sincerely in the eyes.

Rin stared into his compelling golden eyes, making hers water in the process.

"Do not cry, my Rin." Sesshomaru whispered softly.

Rin sucked in a breath, trying to obey him, but failing.

"I... I can't..." Rin whimpered, tears welling up.

Sesshomaru's hand gently caressed her cheek, "Can't what?"

Rin let out a light sob, "I can't. I don't deserve this." She said, looking down ashamed. "I don't..."

Sesshomaru moved forward, faster than she anticipated, once again sealing his lips to hers.

It was even more loving and deeper than the first.

"Yes you do Rin." He whispered, then resumed the kiss.

She cried, his lips absorbing any and all of them.

Sesshomaru's hands went to her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

Rin gasped into his mouth, emitting a light moan.

"You deserve... Everything." Sesshomaru said in between kissed.

Rin began to feel a bubble of pleasure coming from deep within her stomach.

"Everything." Sesshomaru continued to whisper nothing but sweet, promising words.

Rin shyly let her tongue enter his mouth, like he had done many times before.

Sesshomaru groaned at her new approach.

It was sweet and warm, and it made her wonder if it was the same thing Sesshomaru tasted from her.

His tongue pushed back against hers, forcefully driving it back into her mouth and claiming it himself.

Rin barely noticed how her body was reacting.

She had his face cupped in her hands, as her hips joined his, pressing more into him.

Sesshomaru's hands slid up her waist, up behind her back, pressing all of her up behind her back, pressing all of her to him before continuing to the back of her head, claws flexing into her hair as he pushed her mouth as close to his as possible.

The feeling in her stomach only increased, making Rin's hips press needily against her Lord's.

Sesshomaru's free hand went to her waist, lifting one of her legs, which gave her more room to press into.

Rin gladly accepted the given room.

Her bubbly feeling within only intensified.

Rin moaned, pressing against him, again, and again.

Sesshomaru knew she was about to come undone, and he wanted to grant her that desire, and watch her come apart on him.

To help her, he held her hip firmly, pressing her so painfully closer. Again, and again.

Rin's whimpered were growing more needy, and almost scared by the overwhelming pleasure.

She almost wanted to pull away, feeling ashamed how she was coming apart while Sesshomaru was calmly, yet not calmly, helping her along.

Then, it hit her.

One more press against his hips, and she was done.

Sesshomaru absorbed all of her cries and moans as she stayed firmly pressed against him, shaking slightly as her pleasure overcame her in waves.

When she recovered, she noticed Sesshomaru had released her lips, and she was breathing in heavy gasps.

She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, that held something she had never seen before.

Love... Devotion.

He stared at her, like she was a rare, unique specimen, and he would give the world to watch her come undone like that again. And again.

Though, he knew, for Rin's first orgasm, she was already tired, and he hadn't even undressed her or claimed her for himself.

No, Sesshomaru was willing to give her everything he had to offer just to give her that pleasure she had needed from him from so long.

Softly, he kissed her.

When he pulled back, their foreheads pressed together, Rin still breathing heavily.

"You need to rest." Sesshomaru whispered.

Rin sighed and leaned forward, and Sesshomaru was expecting a kiss, but it never came.

"What about you?" She asked, now feeling a little embrrassed from what had just happened.

She knew they hadn't had sex, but she just sat in his lap, coming undone as if they had.

"You need to rest, Rin." Sesshomaru said sincerely.

Rin sighed again, dropping her head in shame but in defeat.

A clawed finger lifted up her chin, "It's ok Rin. I am happy just knowing you are satisfied."

Rin blushed lightly, knowing what he had meant.

Sesshomaru released her chin, before maneuvering one of her legs over his waist to join the other, and cradled her in his arms.

"Get some sleep. My love. I'm not going anywhere." Sesshomaru whispered.

Rin nodded, and buried her face in the crook of his neck, and fell asleep, faster than she thought.

There, they rested together in peaceful bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok! To anyone who is not satisfied with my story, there are two chapters left. And I assure you, it will explain just about everything.**

**Next chapter has what we've all been waiting for.**

**And if you don't like my story, please don't flame it. It's my first rated M story so give me a break, please?**

**As for all of the rest of you who are sticking with the story and like this...**

**Leave some (positive) reviews! **

**~Wolflover235**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well. I am so happy that more and more people are liking this. Even if they aren't logged in. So... This calls for... Review replies!**

crazykenz: **Hey, I feel that way too. I usually only read rated M, but a certain shout out to" InuLover52" because her/his rated M stories are what inspired me... Anyway, thank you for your review. I get nervous as I type this chapter also.**

TamariFire: **Yes. I'm weird. But this chapter will explain the mark. :), so thanks.**

jj: **Um, hope that was a good thing. Like, just over the story, or my A/N, because I meant none of the A/N towards you, your reviews are good. So thanks!**

Kat: **Thanks!**

Carmen: **Yeah. I let his mom live. Trust me, we all want her dead. But as you saw in chapter 8, Sesshomaru picked Rin's danger over his mother. But don't worry, his mom won't be mentioned anymore in this story.**

Guest: **Yep!**

December Sapphire: **You already read my PM, so just leaving here an extra thank you!**

Muttface94: **Nice pen name. XD. And thanks!**

Teya: **As I said with "Carmen" Mother will no longer be mentioned in the story. So, imagine killing her yourself with your mind. :)**

Guest: ***Hands juice* Hope you enjoy this juicy chapter. **

**Warning: This is the chapter where the rated M comes in.**

**Soooo, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Normal<strong>

When Rin awoke the next morning, she felt replenished.

She felt as if the whole West incident was a mere dream.

But she refused to say that the warm, embracing arms she was resting in, was a dream.

They had managed to lie down, sometime in the night.

And Sesshomaru's mokomoko had them hidden like a cocoon of pure warmth.

Sesshomaru faced her, arm securely around her waist as he slept.

Not wanting to awake him, or in any way, interrupt the position, Rin simply curled into him more, which his arm replied, instinctively pulling her closer.

Rin lay there in the peaceful silence, she wasn't asleep, but she wasn't awake either, she just lay there, absorbing the silence and the warm scent that was Sesshomaru.

Rin must have fallen asleep again, because the next thing she knew, Sesshomaru stirred.

Sesshomaru awoke, happy to find his mate held securely in his arms.

Reluctantly, he sat up.

Rin stirred, curling into the empty space, finding his mokomoo to curl more into.

_**She's ours now. **_Sesshomaru's beast purred, and for the first time, Sesshomaru couldn't agree more.

Another stir and Rin opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin sat up stretching, "Like a new person, I feel like... Nothing ever happened."

Sesshomaru edged forward, his beast shivering aroused, knowing she was just talking about the West.

"Good." Sesshomaru said, before claiming her lips softly.

Rin gasped again, kissing him back slowly, still not sure if she was awake yet.

When he pulled back, she found herself panting again. Her Lord sure knew how to take her breath away.

"So. Where are we going to go now, my Lord?" Rin asked, hiding her face in his neck again.

"Nowhere." He said, pulling her closer, just wanting nothing more than her always near him and she nuzzled his neck, it made his chest swell.

_**She's such a tease. **_His demon chuckled.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Yes?" She asked shyly into his neck.

"Do you remember the first night I kissed you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin blushed as she looked down, nuzzling ashamed into his neck, "Yes."

Her nuzzling seemed to make him shudder. "I have decided." He said.

"Decided what, my Lord?" Rin asked, blushing, sort of glad he couldn't see her flustered face.

"You. Rin. You... As my mate." Sesshomaru said, slowly pulling her back to look him in the eyes.

Rin felt even more embarrassed that he now knew she was blushing.

"Why?" Rin asked brokenly.

_"Why?" _Sesshomaru asked, his inner beast, just as confused.

Rin pulled out of his arms, "Why would you want to do that? All I do is get in your way. I'm nothing but a burden on your shoulders, I've been so wrong to you..." Tears welled again.

_**Is THIS what she has been burdening on her shoulders for so long? She thinks she's not GOOD enough? **_His demon barked enraged.

But not towards Rin.

Sesshomaru jerked her face up towards his, daggers in his golden eyes.

A tear escaped Rin's left eye, she didn't blame him.

"Don't." He growled lowly before moving his face mere inches before hers.

"_Ever. _Say that again."

Rin looked down, trying to avoid his eyes.

His fingers tightened on her chin, forcing her attention, "You don't beat yourself up like that. I won't allow it."

Rin didn't reply.

"Ok? Don't ever say that again." Sesshomaru's features softened, "You don't know how worth and... Absolutely beautiful you are. You underestimate your own body. You deny it."

His lips brushed against hers, "Don't." He whispered.

Rin took a deep breath, trying to keep neutral, "I... Love you Sesshomaru... So much."

Sesshomaru kissed her then, feircly.

"So much." Rin whimpered.

A growl was let out as Rin was brought back to the hardness of the cave ground, but being saved by the large mokomoko.

Then, Sesshomaru was beneath her clothes, his hands running down the silky smoothness of her stomach.

Rin gasped, her body jerking forward to his touch, while wanting to shy away all the same.

Her body was in a frenzy when his hands had reached the most sensitive part.

His hands slid up to her breasts.

Rin gasped out, arching into him, her throat now fully exposed to him.

Sesshomaru's lips claimed her throat, the most sacred part that the inner beast within had imprinted its mark on.

Rin could remember the previous times they had gotten this far, and Rin would push him away.

Now, she was too far gone.

Yes, she was still nervous, but she let Sesshomaru possess every inch and part of her body.

She didn't notice her kimono missing until she was being laid back down, her cool back meeting the warm fluff below.

Sesshomaru leaned over her, his eyes scanning her body, like prey.

Every line and mark.

Rin almost began to feel embarrassingly exposed, but before she could think anymore of it, Sesshomaru pressed his body to hers.

His dressed body was simply breathtaking on top of her, but Rin felt as if there should be more.

She rested a hand on the side of his face, curiously tracing the two magenta marks.

Then, slowly, her soft hand travelled down his neck, until her fingers stopped at his kimono.

Until then, Rin felt the rush of nervousness.

Was this actually happening?! Was she going to wake up and find that all had been a fantasy?

Sesshomaru's eyes never left hers, as he watched her features change again and again, until slowly, she pushed his kimono down only a little, revealing his broad, bare shoulder.

She stopped then, and he could hear her hitch of breath and gulp.

He waited in patience, all the patience in the world.

He wanted this slow, he wanted Rin to not be ashamed to explore his body, he wanted her to explore as slow as she wanted.

He leaned down, which brought her eyes back to his.

His lips barely touched hers, "We don't have to. If you don't want to."

She sharply took in a breath. Rin understood his condition, but somehow and for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to stop.

Returning her curious gaze of to his barely opened shoulder, she gulped before lowering the sleeve more.

Sesshomaru got the idea, and his limb slithered free of the fabric, and caressed her face lovingly, only then, remaining still.

All the time in the world.

Some of his bare chest was exposed now, which Rin's gaze moved from his free arm, to the toned muscle she had once dreamed of caressing.

Or at least, she thought it was a dream.

Rin's hand left his shoulder, extending to the newly exposed skin.

When her hand first met his chest, she could hear Sesshomaru make a sound between a hiss and a growl.

_**She is Perfect! **_Sesshomaru's beast groaned at Rin's curious hands.

She almost flinched at Sesshomaru's reaction, but after reassuring that he was enjoying it, she continued.

Soon, both of his arms were free, and his kimono lay just above his waist.

Rin thought her chest was going to explode from the fascination and nervousness of her body's actions.

When Sesshomaru's bare skin had met hers, she had gasped, and arched into it, as if not close enough.

Sesshomaru still watched her, fascinated by her own fascination.

Rin still took her time investigating his bare upper half, knowing that if she revealed his lower half, there would officially be no way of backing out.

Rin's fingers ghosted on Sesshomaru's neck, into his hair, finding a point behind his pointed ear that just made him just come undone.

_**Now that's experience! **_His demon purred.

"Am I... Am I pleasing you? My Lord?" Rin asked curiously, hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Don't call me that. My mate." Sesshomaru growled against her lips, his fangs as soft as ever grazing her face and throat.

"Are you sure? Are you sure it is me?" Rin asked once more to verify his answer.

He groaned in pleasure, almost growling as if he had been holding it in for so long, "Yes!"

His eyes snapped open, severely switching back and forth to red and gold.

Rin stared in his eyes in fascination, and finally whispered, "Then take me."

She whispered, closing her distance on his lips, "Take me. I'm ready."

Sesshomaru did not hold back any longer, his mouth claimed hers, lips, tongue, fangs and all.

Rin felt so vulnerable under his supernatural kisses, but kissed him back nonetheless.

When Sesshomaru had rid of the rest of his clothing, Rin gulped but knew she wasn't backing out.

"I will not hurt you... My mate." Sesshomaru growled into her throat, feeling her fear as his own.

And he kept his promise.

Sesshomaru contained himself in whatever control he had left.

This wasn't for him, this wasn't for pleasure, this wasn't so she could please him.

This... was for Her.

"I love you Rin." His eyes caught hers.

Rin became lost in his loving gold eyes, but still gasped out as she felt a sharp tension from their lower bodies.

"I will not hurt you." Sesshomaru whispered soothingly, making her forget about any pain.

Before she knew it, Rin could feel that familiar sensation growing within her stomach.

Knowing and remembering how pleasuring that was, she was lost as well as Sesshomaru.

This time, with Sesshomaru's body connected to hers, she had a feeling that this orgasm would be one hundred times better.

Sesshomaru could see the familiar lust blown eyes as before from her.

He rocked his hips against hers once, insuring one more time that she was ready.

"Ses... Sesshomaru.." Rin whimpered, "I..."

Sesshomaru's fangs were clamped together as he grazed the side of her neck, "What." He hissed.

"I... I want..."

Another roll.

"More! I want... More!" Rin cried out, but immediately regretted her voice of outburst.

Sesshomaru moved more, his body working against hers, slowly searching for her arising pleasure within.

"Do not be ashamed, Rin." Sesshomaru growled, as he could tell his mate was trying to quiet her moans and whines.

"I want to hear you." Sesshomaru growled, now looking her in the eyes.

Just under his lustful gaze, Rin fully let go, moaning again as her hips began thrusting towards his, the two moving together like a whole.

Hearing Rin's cries of pleasure, Sesshomaru knew it wouldn't be long.

The two became a harmonic rhythm, Sesshomaru, ever so steadily, burying himself deeper within her.

And Rin's moans and cries, and incoherent words providing the harmony.

Rin felt her pleasure intensify, more than her first.

It was building so much, it almost scared her.

"Sess... Sesshomaru, I..."

"Shh." Sesshomaru kissed her once, "I know. Just let it go."

He was so close, he was pretty sure he would fall apart at the exact time his mate would. A demonic growl rumbled from his throat as he trust once more... Twice, and...

There it went, Sesshomaru groaned as he felt his vision flash red, and before any attention could be paid to it, his eyes were back to normal.

As he recovered, he noticed his mate writhing, struggling and whimpering in distress.

Sesshomaru immediately knew what was causing this.

His mate... Had not yet found release.

"Sesshomaru...!" Rin cried as if she felt alone and scared.

"Shh." Sesshomaru soothed, his face nuzzling to hers. "Just let go. My Rin. Let go."

Then, her arms tightened around his shoulders as she moaned, feeling her waves of pleasure coming down on her.

Sesshomaru almost wanted to release again at the mere sight of his mate's expression.

Her mouth was agape, as if trying to find air.

Sesshomaru soon felt between them her released waves bless him with thanks and pleasure.

Rin had her eyes closed now, desperately catching her breath.

"Is that what you wished to do with me?" Sesshomaru asked, his face nuzzled against hers.

Rin, too exhausted to argue or blush, nodded fervently.

Sesshomaru gently pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Rin gasped as their connection below broke.

"I love you Rin." Sesshomaru whispered, almost seeming to be the thousandth time he worshipped her with those words.

Rin was still exhausted, trying to recover, but tried massively to nod her head, only managing a breathless whimper.

Sesshomaru moved around a little, only to bring his weight off of her, leaving Rin's whole body instantly cold.

But then, she was pulled on top of him, and the mokomoko wound itself around them securely, especially to Rin, buried deeper within it, and the scent of her Lord, added with the light smell of sweat.

With Sesshomaru softly running his claws down Rin's back, she fell alseep, their position set aside.

Sesshomaru turned them to the side again, and wound his arm around his mate, who curled closer for more comfort and peace.

As Sesshomaru lay awake, watching over his Rin, he could hear his mother in the back of his head.

_"You never needed my help, you already know what this silly human is to you. And I saved you from going through all the trouble of protecting her. If you had her, you would have just died, the same way your father did."_

Sesshomaru glanced out the cave, then back at his sleeping mate.

He was willing to to take tha risk.

Which was why he allowed his demon to mark her.

When his demon had marked her, it strengthened her immune system.

Now, if she were ever harmed, she would have the ability to heal as fast as a demon would.

Sesshomaru once again lost himself in Rin's sleeping form, never taking his eyes off of her.

He was able to save Rin from death for the third time, and he would continue to fight for her, knowing that more demons out there were just as heartless as InuKimi.

_**Now. She never leaves our sight... EVER. **_Sesshomaru's demon spoke.

Sesshomaru continued to bask in Rin's very essence.

_"Never." _Sesshomaru confirmed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Saved**

"Lord S-" Rin stopped when she noticed the slight glare from his golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin corrected herself, and watched as his expression softened, offering her to continue.

They still remained in that same cave as the day wore on.

Neither had ever found the strength or need to dress, they just lay together, tucked under the mokomoko.

"If I may ask..." Rin started again, her nail lightly trailing his chest nervously, "How... Did you save me?"

Sesshomaru's expression remained passive as his eyes lowered in slight thought on whether to tell her or not.

Taking a deep breath, he continued to soothingly brush his claws down her bare shoulder that was visible to him.

"I marked you." He said finally.

That was not the answer Rin expected to hear, and it took her aback, "What?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed to hers, easily sensing the uneasiness of his mate.

"The Tensaiga would not have allowed me to revive you back in the netherworld, so, that was the last thing on my mind." He said.

Rin stared back, more confused than she was before, "W-what do you mean?"

A glare shone through his eye, "When you were taken to the netherworld back when you were a child. My mother granted me _one _chance of saving you. And I was foolish enough to let you get anywhere near her again."

Rin looked at him in defense, cupping his cheek, "I-it wasn't your fault..."

"Yes, it was, Rin." Sesshomaru said sternly.

Rin was bitten aback by the harsh voice.

"Nothing you say will change my decision of my mistakes." Sesshomaru said.

Rin stared at him in silence, his stern voice preventing her from speaking.

Sesshomaru sensed her fear, and comfortingly grazed her arm again, before saying more lightly, "It won't happen again. I promise."

Rin still didn't speak, not wanting to break the moment again by defending him, though she wanted to.

His claws grazed up to her neck, resting on the left side of her neck.

The sensation made her shudder.

"This mark prevents it." Sesshomaru said.

Rin wished then, she could see her neck, whatever this _mark _was on her throat, was like a button for arousal and pleasure, and full security.

"This mark... Restored the muscle and bone to your neck. At the time, you weren't dead, but you weren't alive either." Sesshomaru explained, his eyes lowered on her neck as if in hypnosis.

"You were on the very verge of in between life and death. When your neck officially snapped, it didn't end your life fully. It just prevented any possible feeling, sound... And breath." Sesshomaru leaned forward, placing a light kiss on her neck, which Rin uncontrollably let out a small, light moan.

"I will never let you anywhere out of my sight again. My sweet..." Sesshomaru kissed her mark again, "Fragile..." Then her chin, "Innocent..." Then her lower lip. "Rin."

By then, Rin had let out an impatient whine as she pressed her awaiting lips against his.

It was soft, almost like a breeze.

They lay there, Sesshomaru closing in on her awaiting body, Rin once again cupping his face, drawing him closer as they lost themselves in one another.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru... I'm getting kind of hungry." Rin reluctantly said.<p>

She really didn't want to leave this position, so what they'd been in this embrace all night and day?

It was night once again.

"Figured as much." Sesshomaru sighed, as his sensitive ears could detect her growling stomach.

He sat up, helping her sit up as well, both feeling stiff, making Rin wonder: _And, how many times had they lost themselves in lust and intimacy in the last 24 hours?_

In silence, they dressed, Sesshomaru carefully helping Rin dress after he had finished.

He examined her now dressed form, sighing approvingly to her still beautiful self.

He didn't realize he had lost himself in his thoughts again until,  
>"Sesshomaru?"<p>

His eyes flicked to hers.

Rin giggled, "Let's go."

Sesshomaru took the lead as they headed to the mouth of the cave, Sesshomaru scanning the outside areas in alert.

When Rin reached his side, he continued.

The two walked through the dark forest, illuminated by fireflies and the full moon.

Rin felt as if she were seeing this world through new eyes.

Everything looked new, although she had seen these scenes before.

But, the trees, the grass beneath her feet, the...

Rin gasped out, coming to a halt as a firefly suddenly flashed on right before her nose before dimming and taking off.

Sesshomaru remained at her side, never once letting his senses slip.

Soon, they were standing before a gentle flowing river.

The blue liquid almost seemed to glow to Rin's eyes, being luminated by the moon above.

"It's so beautiful." Rin gasped in awe.

Sesshomaru remained quiet, feeling rather intrigued by her sudden deep fascination to nature.

"It's like diamonds. Beautiful and magical." Rin said, her eyes so focused on the sparkles of water.

Sesshomaru's feet appeared in her peripheral vision, pulling her away from the water to glance up at him.

He stared down at her in thought, wonder maybe?

"Sorry. I'm ranting and..." Rin stood to face him, stopping as he stepped closer to her.

"I hope you know that you are more glorious and beautiful than anything in this world." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was slightly taken aback, "I... Um... Haven't really compared myself to anything as good as the _whole world." _She said, blushing, and looking down to hide it.

His hand appeared under her chin, bringing her gaze back to his. "You _are." _

Rin stared at him, before shyly pulling back, "Stop it." She whispered embarrassed.

He continued though, "In the West, a great dog demon's mate is named to be queen... And since I have banished myself from that wretched place, and remain a lone demon, I still refer to you as my queen." Sesshomaru said in confirmation.

Rin's eyes widened as she looked at him, still blushing, "S-Sesshomaru. P-please." She felt so flattered, she felt as if her spinning head and expanding heart were going to burst.

"P-please don't see me to those expectations... I... I just can't... It's just too much..." Rin continued to a sentence of stutters and pleas that she could barely understand herself, and wondered how Sesshomaru was still listening.

The thing was, he wasn't. Instead, in the midst of her ranting, he had pulled her close, which caught her attention before kissing her.

Rin was so confused and taken aback that she wasn't sure whether to kiss him back or just stand there.

She chose the first, fully giving into him again.

When he had pulled back, she was breathless again, unable to form any source of words.

"It is like I said, love. You deserve... Everything." He said firmly, making sure that she would never forget those words.

Rin looked down in thought for a millisecond before looking back into his eyes, then slowly nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok. I am finally back. I have been busy and I apologize. This chapter was meant to be my last, but I've been planning for a week because, I am not satisfied with ending it after this chapter. Sooo, after a week or more of deciding and planning, this story is back in action!**

**Anyway! Thank you all for sticking with my story! I am glad you are enjoying this, so I give you more!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Forever Mated<strong>

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have finally found you!"

Rin awoke to the sound of Jaken's voice from outside the cave.

She found herself alone, buried deep in Sesshomaru's mokomoko, that he had no hesitation of letting her sleep on.

Rin sat up tiredly, feeling her hair fizzed around her.

"What took you so long, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked absent-mindedly.

"Oh. Uh, forgive me for having trouble finding your location... And after what has happened... I... I... Huh...?"

Rin had chosen then to exit the den, coming to their view.

Sesshomaru partially turned his head to her.

"Hello master Jaken." Rin smiled.

With a stutter of gasps, and faster than her eyes could see, she suddenly had Jaken attached to her lower leg, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Ohmygosh. Rin. You are alive...B-b-but how?" Jaken cried out.

Before Rin could reply, he had then focused his attention on the mark on her neck that seemed to shine out to demon's eyes.

Jaken gasped, and jumped away from her, "Oh. forgive me my lady!" He stuttered, falling to his knees in praise.

Rin stared at him, a little confused, switching her gaze to Sesshomaru, in search for help and explanation.

He just stood in place, almost seeming to smirk.

_**Such a wise choice, toad demon. **_Sesshomaru's beast grinned with pride.

"Um..." Rin started, blushing due to the lack of help on Sesshomaru's part. "Why are you doing that?"

Jaken jumped nervously, trying to find an answer, "Well. You are the Mate of Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin suddenly felt flattered again, because she still thought of Sesshomaru as her lord, and never saw herself as any way above his status.

Sesshomaru approached the two, "Jaken. Leave us please." Sesshomaru said, his gaze on Rin's.

"Aye Milord." Jaken bowed before retreating off to where Ah-Un lay in the distance, which Rin hadn't noticed were there until then. _Were they there the whole time?_

Her attention was led away from them as Sesshomaru softly pulled her chin back to him.

"You'll get used to it." He said soothingly.

Rin sighed, "Maybe. But, until I do... Can I just be... Rin?"

Sesshomaru leaned down towards her, almost smiling, "As you wish." He said before kissing her.

Rational and alert Rin would have still remembered Jaken and Ah-Un possibly watching from afar.

But after many kisses and love making, little by little, Sesshomaru had convinced her to not be shy anymore.

She was perfect.

He knew this now, just as he had said.

He loved her.

And he couldn't imagine possibly having a life, without her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yes. I am back. Have proceeded this story up to sixteen chapters, and still counting! Thanks for reviews! Although, I would like more for encouragement to proceed on. :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Must. Protect<strong>

Sesshomaru and his demon both jumped awake, a sense of danger running through his body like an electric pulse.

Rin stirred against him, still asleep, as his golden eyes searched the cave.

Then, he saw Ah-Un from outside the cave roar in fear before taking to the skies.

_**It's that no good mother of ours. **_Sesshomaru's beast growled.

Sesshomaru's eyes phased red, sharing the anger and sense to protect his mate.

Leaving Rin in the safety of the cave, Sesshomaru stood and went to the exit of the cave.

"Milord! She is near!" Jaken squeaked nervously.

"Hush!" Sesshomaru snapped, before only getting a split second to prepare himself as his mother was above him.

Sesshomaru had phased at the nick of time, able to fight back against the monstrous form above him.

He swiftly moved out from under her, this time, not sparing any pity.

_**Isn't it enough that I've left your territory as you wished! **_Sesshomaru growled, pinning her down by the throat.

InuKimi jerked up, forcing him to release her, and soon they fought in equal strengths.

_**I came back to TALK to you! **_InuKimi growled back, sinking her fangs in a sensitive part of his furry shoulder, causing him to release a pained whine, jerking away from her, only to be pinned to the ground. _**This was not how I intended to meet you. **_ InuKimi lowered her growl. _**I realized before, I may have been a bit harsh for banishing you, but... Sesshomaru, we are family.**_

_**"Not. Anymore!" **_Sesshomaru growled, still pinned to the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin's voice sounded.

In surprise, InuKimi released Sesshomaru to glance at the human girl coming from the cave.

_**"How... Did... Did you mark her?" **_InuKimi asked.

Sesshomaru wasn't listening, all he knew, was to get up and keep his mother away from Rin.

He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called again worriedly, coming down the rocks of the cave.

_**"Stay back Rin!" **_With the ounce of adrenaline, Sesshomaru lunged forward, now in position between her and his still stunned mother.

_**"You... You marked her?!" **_InuKimi growled.

_**"All thanks to you." **_Sesshomaru said.

_**"Do... Do you realize what you have just done?!" **_InuKimi asked.

_**"Something I should have done a long time ago." **_Sesshomaru replied before going forward.

Taking his mother by surprise, Sesshomaru attached his many fangs into her throat.

Rather than the chemical he had formed when he bit Rin, the familiar toxic poison began forming, poison to kill.

InuKimi struggled in his grasp, and with many head jerks, she was able to detach herself from his grip.

In one blink, InuKimi sunk her fangs into the nape of his neck, past the fluff, past the skin, she forcefully drove him to the ground, into an inescapable position.

Sesshomaru could move very little, and the little he did move, his red eyes focused on Rin, his mate, he was taking this for _her._

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out after a full minute of Sesshomaru's inability to get up, continuing her way to him.

_**No! Rin. **_Sesshomaru barked at her, which made her stop in place.

Jaken stood behind her, shaking like a leaf, and nervous whimpers emmitting from him.

Sesshomaru had managed to move on his side, which left him even more vulnerable, InuKimi's fangs now sinking into the side of his throat.

Rin couldn't stand another second, blinded by tears, she advanced forward.

"Stop! Please stop!" Rin cried, merely feet from them before...

A large ball of blue flames expanded around InuKimi's back, the impact shaking the earth, making Rin lose her footing and fall to the ground.

Meanwhile, InuKimi had released Sesshomaru, blindly running away from the burning sensation.

Rin's vision was still a little blurry, but she could make out the form of a two-headed dragon floating a few feet above them.

"A...Ah-Un." Rin breathed in semi-relief.

Just as quickly as she praised them, she jumped up, running to Sesshomaru's side.

She could hear his breathing uneven and fast.

"Sesshomaru." Rin gently laid a hand on the side of his furry cheek.

His tired eyes turned to her, a gentle purr emitting as he turned in her touch.

Rin cold feel something warm surround her feet, and when she looked down... Blood.

_**How dare you! This business does concern you! **_InuKimi had recovered, sending a glare to the two-headed dragon.

The two exchanged a glance to one another before together forming a large ball of blue fire to the invading dog demoness.

All InuKimi could do was run, and soon they were disappearing into the darkening forest.

"Ah-Un." Rin whispered quietly, surprised of their protectiveness.

Focusing her sight back on Sesshomaru, she noticed her had managed to lift his head, looking out to where the dragon and his mother had disappeared to.

"Sesshomaru." Rin whimpered, which he turned to her again, "You're... You're bleeding... A lot."

He had already noticed this, but his body was working as hard as it was able to heal him.

Although his large size, Sesshomaru nuzzled her face assuringly.

"Why am I the one who causes you to fight so much, and get hurt." Rin asked.

Sesshomaru wanted so much to change back and tell her it was ok, but he knew Ah-Un couldn't hold off his mother for too long.

Alas, Rin stayed.

All throughout the night, they remained in the embrace.

Rin had herself curled against his chest, sitting between his paws, as his large form provided warmth, and just like that, they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. I lied about seeing the last of InuKimi. But... I agree, this needed a little action. So, here is some.**

**Leave some reviews!****~Wolflover235**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So. I got 3 reviews. hmm. I was going to wait a little longer, but, since it's Halloween, I'll give you guys a small sort of chapter. Get enough reviews next time... Then you will be rewarded future super long action/romantic filled chapters! So. I would like more reviews, please! :)**

**So. Without any other interruptions. Happy Halloween!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Moving on<strong>

When Rin woke up, she found herself curled into the mokomoko.

Immediately, she jumped up, surprised and worried to not see Sesshomaru. She was alone in the cave.

Worried, she ran to the entrance of the cave, relieved to find Sesshomaru standing outside, in his human form, as good as new.

Carefully, Rin approached him, his back facing her.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin spoke up, moving to his side, "Are you ok?"

"She's run off. I haven't caught her scent for a while now." Sesshomaru said, seeming to stare out in the open as if in hypnosis.

"You're... Healed." Rin observed.

He glanced at her, lightly nodding, "I told you to quit blaming yourself for my reckless decisions."

It took her a few minutes to process what he meant. "I... Can't help it. The way you looked yesterday... I can't help but to think all of this is my fault. Maybe if I weren't here, you'd be living freely..."  
>"Stop it Rin." Sesshomaru spoke, "I love you. Ok. Ever since I first met you. I knew. I knew what dangers lied ahead of you. The dangers I put you through."<p>

"That's why we went to Kagome's village, wasn't it?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru turned to her, "Yes."

Rin closed the distance, resting a hand on his cheek, "I love you too."

He kissed her, something they hadn't done in what felt like a long time.

When he pulled back a little, "As long as you're alive. I'll protect you."

Rin rested her head on his chest, and they remained in that embrace.

"Milord! I cannot find a trace of Ah-Un anywhere." Jaken called, coming from within the forest.

Rin's heart sank in worry, she had forgotten about them. They chased off InuKimi, and neither of them has returned.

"Then we are moving on." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped.

"I'm not going to wait forever, just to have my mother come back. We are going farther away. If they're still alive, they will find us." Sesshomaru said.

Rin wanted to object, but just nodded.

"But Milord. Ah-Un...!" Jaken started.

"Will catch up if they will. Let's go Jaken." Sesshomaru said, before leading the way.

Once again, all day they walked, Rin was honestly surprised at all the land they had been journeying. Yet there was so much she hadn't seen.

_**We should go back and kill that demoness for crossing into OUR territory! **_Sesshomaru's beast growled.

_It wasn't ours to claim. _Sesshomaru said.

_**It was. And can be! We were happy there. Yet here we are, on a wild damn dog chase!**_

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

* * *

><p>That night, Sesshomaru found shelter, leading Rin and Jaken inside.<p>

As they lay in silence, rain soon coming down in light patters.

"Where are we going now?" Rin asked, resting against Sesshomaru.

"Forward." Sesshomaru said simply, "I am thinking about returning to Kagome's village."

Rin tensed, yes this could be exciting news, but she still didn't...

"Why?" She asked.

He glanced at her, "You need more protection. InuYasha won't like it, but I am running out of options."

"I'm not leaving you." Rin said, her heart sinking.

"Who said I was leaving?" Sesshomaru looked at her.

Rin was taken aback, taking a couple seconds to process his words, "You're... Going to stay?"

Sesshomaru nodded before pulling her close.

"But... That means you'll be around humans. You hate humans." Rin realized.

"Not when it comes to my mate's safety." Sesshomaru whispered.

Rin curled into his safe embrace, "I love you Sesshomaru."

Soon, Sesshomaru heard the soft breathing of his mate, her body rising and falling in bliss and comfort, and safety.

As he laid back, losing himself to his thoughts of the future, he lost himself to sleep.

In the small den, they slept, as rain continued to pour from the outside.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well. I was sort of hoping to get 82 reviews, but, I guess my two reviewers are anticipating the next chapter, so I give it to you.**

**After this chap, I want to reach 85 reviews. Pleeeaase. **

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The village<strong>

Rin stopped when Sesshomaru did, revealing to her the same village they had left a month ago.

"What are we doing here milord? Surely after all of this you're not letting the girl go, are you?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru sent him a glare.

"Uh. With all due respects milord!" Jaken lowered his head.

Rin then focused on Sesshomaru, Jaken's words making her second guess herself.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said simply, before heading to the open village.

Rin remained at his side the whole time, glancing around her, only to have many eyes staring back at them.

"Hey. Sesshomaru!" Suddenly InuYasha blocked their path, "You lost or what?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome snapped, coming to his side, "How can we help you Sesshomaru?"

"Rin." Kagome focused on her.

"So, he hasn't killed you yet." InuYasha stated, eyeing her before returning his gaze to Sesshomaru. "What do you want?"

"As of right now, a place for Rin to stay... _Safe." _Sesshomaru said.

Rin gasped, tightening her hold on his cloak, as if she were glued to him.

"What about you? Or are we just watching her for the weekend?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh my gosh. InuYasha." Kagome growled, "SIT!"

Rin slightly flinched as she watched InuYasha plow to the ground.

_**He's hopeless. Why did you even consider his help?" **_Sesshomaru's beast muttered.

"InuYasha. I wouldn't come here if it weren't most urgent." Sesshomaru said, glaring down at his brother still on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked concerned.

"It is a long story, I would appreciate if Rin were given a normal bed to sleep on. While InuYasha coöperate with me for _one second." _Sesshomaru said, trying to contain his annoyance.

InuYasha grunted as he finally was able to stand, shaking his head slightly, before focusing on Sesshomaru. "Alright. What is so _urgent? _It'd better be _good!" _

* * *

><p>"Hmm. Interesting story. Looks like you've got yourself a real problem." InuYasha commented after Sesshomaru had as vaguely as possible, explained their whereabouts.<p>

_**You think! **_Sesshomaru's beast groaned in annoyance.

"We will help you." Kagome said immediately.

"Kagome!" InuYasha gasped aloud.

"InuYasha! Rin is family. Sesshomaru is here in search of _our _help." Kagome argued, "He is. After all. My big brother-in-law."

InuYasha groaned, physically face-palming himself.

"She has a point, little brother." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Don't. _CALL _me that!" InuYasha said, before groaning again, "Fine. You can stay. But only because of Rin."

"Don't be so rude!" Kagome snapped at him before smiling at Sesshomaru, "You're free to stay as long as you like."

"I appreciate your patience." Sesshomaru said, before standing, "Where is Rin?"

Rin had stayed out of the meeting, after small commanding on Sesshomaru's part, telling her to get some sleep.

"Oh. She's just in the hut next to us. Um. Do you need somewhere to sleep?" Kagome asked.

"No. I prefer to be with her." Sesshomaru said before exiting.

He soon stood before Rin, who had taken his advice, fast asleep.

However, when he moved to lay next to her, she was awake, staring at him in worry.

"Did you talk to them?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

"You're... Not leaving, right?" Rin asked.

His gaze flicked downwards for a second before looking at her again, "No."

"Promise?" Rin asked, curling into his warmth.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her, sighing into her hair, "I promise."

With that, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're a horrible liar you know. <strong>_Sesshomaru's beast notified.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin slept, her hands clinging to his cloak, bent on never letting go.

_Only to you. _Sesshomaru answered.

_**And to our mate. You made a promise not to leave her. **_His beast said.

_You're the one who's bent on killing our mother. What do __**you **__think? _Sesshomaru replied.

For once, his demon stayed silent.

"I won't leave her." Sesshomaru said, focusing back on Rin, "But I won't let her life be in danger. If InuKimi plans to challenge me again. It will be our last..."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well. My message really did reach out. O.O.**

**Soooo, thanks so much for the extra reviews! And now I shall give you this chapter! :)**

**Yes, InuYasha and Sesshomaru are gonna have to get along for a few chapters.**

**Now, if I reach 100 reviews, I will give you the next chapter, which is the final showdown!**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Sacrifice<strong>

"I wonder what's gotten Sesshomaru so worried for Rin. I mean, yes his mother is tracking them. But for what?" Kagome asked.

"Well in case you missed it. Sesshomaru has marked Rin. Surprising enough. Didn't think she'd really go for it." InuYasha said.

"He did?" Kagome asked, "I must have missed it."

"It was dark when they arrived. But I could smell it." InuYasha said.

"Hey. Um, how come you haven't... You know, marked me yet? You say we've been mates since we killed Naraku, and the jewel." Kagome asked.

His eyes lowered, "I... Am just waiting for the right time."

"When is the right time? When I'm dead and gone?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not, Kagome. I just... I'm... Waitingforyourconsent, ok?" He muttered out.

"My... Consent?" Kagome asked, "InuYasha, you've always had my consent. Since we first kissed."

He glanced at her, "Which one? The one when we destroyed the jewel, or the one where I was changed into that monster that I can't control?"

Kagome gasped, remembering that time, but said bravely, "You're not a monster, InuYasha. You're just..."

"A blood spilling demon?" InuYasha finished.

"Can you quit insulting yourself for one second? I've seen both sides of you, your demon, your human, and just simply you. I'm not afraid of you. And nothing you say will change that." Kagome said.

InuYasha remained silent, in thought.

"Whether you mark me or not. I'll always be here for you. Because I love you, every part of you." Kagome said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Kagome." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

* * *

><p>Rin couldn't have been more in peace, the feeling of a bed, and in Sesshomaru's arms was just pure comfort.<p>

Part of her was hoping they could just stay here, but part of her knew she would follow Sesshomaru if he were to leave.

"Do you like it here Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, looking up at him.

He sighed, "As long as it suits you."

"But do _you _like it?" Rin asked again.

"I find beds quite comfortable than the forest ground." He said.

"Me too." Rin laughed.

"I need to go talk to InuYasha. Do what you want. Just don't leave the village." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok. I'll see you soon?" Rin asked.

"Very." Sesshomaru said before standing, "Don't. Leave. The village."

"I won't." Rin promised, lightly hitting his shoulder in joking annoyance. "I'll even take Jaken with me."

"Ok." Sesshomaru said, before leaving the hut.

"Why did we come here?" Jaken asked.

"Because. Now I am going to visit Lady Kagome. Are you coming?" Rin asked.

"Like I have a choice." Jaken muttered.

Rin left the hut, in search of Kagome.

"Rin! Is that you? You've grown." Shippo commented.

"So have you." Rin smiled.

"And that toad demon hasn't aged any." Shippo said, gazing at Jaken.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself runt!" Jaken snapped.

"So. Have you seen Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. She's in her hut over there. Getting ready to go get some food and other stuff the village needs." Shippo said.

"Thank you." Rin said, before heading to Kagome's hut.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Rin asked when she reached the hut, peeking her head in.

"Rin! Come on in." Kagome said, turning to smile at her.

"I-I'll guard the door." Jaken muttered, in other words preferring not to come in.

"So, I suppose InuYasha's already gone to talk with Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, sitting next to Kagome.

"Yep. Day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Kagome asked.

Rin giggled, "I know. But honestly, I'm glad they're getting along."

"Well. I wouldn't say that. InuYasha has been a little difficult about this. I'll be surprised if Sesshomaru doesn't strangle him." Kagome said, "So. What's all this with his mother not liking you? Who wouldn't?" Kagome asked.

"Well. I'm thinking it's probably because I'm human." Rin looked down thoughtfully.

"So. I'm guessing my advice helped you?" Kagome asked a little hesitantly.

Rin sighed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "It wasn't really... That simple."

"Oh?" Kagome urged.

"It's... A little complicated. I mean, Sesshomaru ignored me for a while the first time we kissed." Rin said.

"Well that's rude and..."

"It was sort of my fault." Rin broke her off, "I mean, He... He did want me... But... I guess I was a little nervous." Rin said.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"After that... Well, Sesshomaru probably told you." Rin said.

"Just that his mother is hunting you guys since you went to the West. What did his mother say to you?" Kagome asked.

"It wasn't really... She... Sort of... Killed... Me...?" Rin said hesitantly.

Kagome's eyes widened, "What!"

"That was when Sesshomaru marked me." Rin said.

"That's... Why would he not tell us that she _killed _you?!" Kagome almost cried out.

"Maybe because he doesn't like to think about it and look like you are right now." Rin sighed.

"Still. You died Rin!" Kagome blurted.

"I've died before." Rin stated, as if Sesshomaru had possessed her.

"Oh my gosh, Rin." Kagome pulled her close, "Your life isn't supposed to be like this. That's why Sesshomaru brought you here in the first place."

"Well. You've heard me before. I love him. I can't leave him." Rin said.

"Can't or won't?" Kagome sighed.

"Both. He promised he wouldn't leave me." Rin said.

Kagome held her tighter, "Well. I hope you know I will always be here for you."

"Thank you Kagome." Rin smiled, hugging her back.

Time flew by, the two exchanging stories of their adventures.

* * *

><p>As night drew near, Kagome and Rin had just come back from a food hunt, and gathering herbs, and other things the village needed.<p>

"I'm going to go find Sesshomaru." Rin said when they reached Kagome's hut.

"Ok. See you." Kagome smiled.

When Rin and Jaken were alone, "Do you know where Sesshomaru is?" Rin asked.

"No, but... Wait." Jaken paused, before advancing forward.

Rin followed, until they stopped somewhere in the village that was empty, except for Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"Now you know, Rin may not feel at home here if anything happens." InuYasha said, seeming calm around Sesshomaru now.

"After everything. I leave her in your hands if I am to lose." Sesshomaru said.

Rin's eyes widened, a light gasp emitting from her throat.

"That's why I give you this." Sesshomaru said, having his Tenseiga in hand, holding it out for InuYasha.

"Y-You're not serious." InuYasha gasped.

"If I die, the mark will instantly expire, and poison her until death. It's how the mate's mark works. I will not let her death be from my hands." Sesshomaru said.

"Then why did you mark her in the first place you idiot!" InuYasha yelled out.

"I didn't think InuKimi would follow us. So if any other demon were to attack her, she wouldn't die as easily as she did in InuKimi's grasp. But now, she knows. The only way to kill her, is to kill me. She believes that our father died in vain. She believes humans are a weakness. But you and Rin have proved that wrong. Once InuKimi ends me, and you can revive Rin, then she will be free of any and all demon life." Sesshomaru said.

Rin couldn't stand to hear anymore.

"No!" She cried, revealing herself.

"Rin. Go back to Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

Rin shook her head, walking up to them, "I'm not a child anymore. But I'm not going to let you die. Not anymore."

That last phrase made Sesshomaru's eyes widen.

"If it's me she wants. She'll have me. I'm tired of it!" Rin said, turning away from him, bent on running for the forests.

Sesshomaru grabbed one of her arms, for the first time having a hard time holding her back.

"Rin. Stop!" Sesshomaru snapped, pulling her roughly back, turning her to him.

She struggled against him all she could, tears falling, "No! I'm not going to let you do it! Let. Me. Go!"

As she struggled, he had gripped her tight enough to push her against the nearest wall, holding her until she calmed. Which took a long time.

When she did calm, she was panting, and shaking from fear, anger, sadness... Overwhelming sadness.

"InuYasha. Leave us please." Sesshomaru said in a low whisper as he stared down on Rin.

Sounds of hesitant footsteps faded away, leaving them in the dark.

Rin was panting heavily, still attempting to weakly struggle against him every now and again.

"You lied to me. You said you wouldn't leave me. You promised!" Rin shouted.

"I am doing what I must to protect you." Sesshomaru said.

"Then what? So I can die? Sesshomaru, I don't know if you've noticed, but humans die, every day! Why are you going to just let her kill you and revive me just to let me live? It makes no sense!" Rin said.

"I'm not dying without taking her with me." Sesshomaru said.

"If she wants us dead because she thinks your weak. You can show her just how weak you are. I've seen you fight. All my life, I've seen you fight. You can take her. I know you can."

Sesshomaru calmed a little, taking in her boost of strength that she believed in him.

He took another step forward, pressing his forehead to hers. "As long as you're alive. I'll protect you." He kissed her, deeply.

This kiss was different than any other, this was a kiss of strength, love, and determination.

Just as he had done for her, she poured everything she had into this kiss.

Arms wrapped wrapped around him, as close as possible, they shared the strength, they shared... The life.

"I love you Sesshomaru." Rin whimpered against his lips, "I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose you."

As they kissed, tongues battling for dominance, Rin felt Sesshomaru's hand teasing her clothes.

In a bright flashy blink, she felt herself being lowered to a soft and comfortable mattress.

They were back in their hut.

Rin worked against his kimono just as needily as he undid hers.

So what if people heard.

Rin wanted this, she needed it. She needed Sesshomaru to tell her it was ok.

And he was fulfilling that wish just as badly as he needed her.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her beautiful lips, allowing her air.

She hated feeling weak, she hated that she couldn't control her breathing as well as Sesshomaru could.

His chest rumbled against hers as he released a low chuckle, "You are perfect, my Rin." He encouraged, catching her eyes in his, "_perfect." _

Sesshomaru planted kisses around her face and down to her neck.

The way he kissed her neck, blocked any air in or out of her throat, making her breathless again.

But she couldn't bring herself to care, as she watched Sesshomaru's lips travel further down.

He made a trail of kisses to her stomach, before slowly returning back up.

He skipped her breasts, and neck, until his eyes met hers again, then surprising her by his following hand that slithered up her stomach, to her chest, catching one of her breasts, and gently massaging.

Rin's eyes opened and closed as she arched more into him.

It was then, he began to catch the familiar scent from between her legs that told him she was ready.

Sesshomaru's hand travelled up her neck, into her hair, pulling just lightly, earning a moan.

Her legs willingly opened for him, which he closed the distance, connecting their bodies as one.

Rin gasped silently, ending it with a light moan and shiver.

He had taken her many times before, which now she was more open to his size, but his size only.

Rin squirmed beneath him, a sign she was ready.

As Sesshomaru kissed her again, he moved against her.

She matched his movements in sync.

"You better not leave me after this." Rin whispered.

"I won't." He said, pressing his lips to her.

"Promise?" Rin asked.

"I pr..."

"PROMISE!" Rin growled, tightening her arched legs against his hips, "Promise me this time." She said, a stray tear falling.

Sesshomaru stared in her sharp eyes for a few seconds, before his eyes phased red, "I promise." He growled lowly, before fulfilling that oath, once again blessing her with his every escence, from deep within his very being.

Rin whimpered against him, surprised to see she had reached her peak just as he had.

His lips claimed hers in a sealing promise, before moving from above her, to her side, only to pull her as close to him as possible.

She fit like a puzzle as she curled into him, all of a sudden tired.

Another thing she hated about being human.

Sesshomaru could take her many times without tiring, but after their first orgasms, her body was limp, seeming to need hours of sleep before having enough strength to have him again.

"Go to sleep, Rin." Sesshomaru whispered against her hair, sensing her inner turmoil, "You don't have to be like me to fit my standards. It's as I say over and over. You. Are. Perfect."

Rin closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind, only to be filled with Sesshomaru's comforting words.

Soon, she was asleep, Sesshomaru's company helping her feel at peace.

_**I WILL seal this promise of ours. We WILL take down that mother of ours. And we are going to succeed. Our mate is Nothing without us. **_Sesshomaru's beast promised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK. This took two hours for me to type. Not to mention my rough draft that had taken two or three days to type.**

**SO, I hope you are enjoying this.**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow. Thank you sooo much for the reviews! Even if you didn't want to review!**

**And to thank you, I give you this chapter, and a no limit on reviews for the chapter after this! **

**So, here is what we've all been waiting for.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: In the end<strong>

Rin awoke early that morning, finding herself alone.

She slowly got out of bed, finding her clothes that had been abandoned on the ground.

When she was dressed, stretching, she exited the hut.

It was still dark out, the sky was dark blue.

Crickets still chirped in the darkness.

Rin slowly glanced around the quiet and empty village, seeming to be the only one awake.

Finally, she caught sight of Sesshomaru, about a mile out, standing like a statue in front of the trees leading into the forest.

Rin sighed and started forward, the distance seeming to take forever.

Soon enough, she reached him, stopping a few inches behind him.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Not long." Sesshomaru replied.

Rin moved to his side, glancing at him, "What's wrong?"

"She is coming." Sesshomaru said simply.

Rin felt her heart drop, she had prayed that his mother had given up on the obsessed hunt, but apparently it wasn't answered.

"Rin." Sesshomaru turned to her, "I want you to know... If I don't make it..."

"No." Rin started, her eyes burning with tears, "Don't. Don't you dare say that. If you can kill someone as bad as Naraku. This can't be too hard for you."

"I didn't kill Naraku. InuYasha and Kagome did." Sesshomaru lightly smiled.

"It doesn't matter. I will never stop believing in you." Rin said, closing their distance, pressing her forehead to his.

"You told InuYasha that he and I proved you wrong about humans being a weakness. That means that we must be your strength. _I _must be your strength."

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek, "You _are _my strength. Every waking hour."

"Then you can fight. You can win. As long as I'm alive. You'll fight. You'll live." Rin encouraged.

She pressed her lips to his, wanting to just get lost in him again.

Alas, their kiss was short-lived, when the sound of a loud roar echoed from within the forest.

Sesshomaru instantly put Rin behind him.

Rin looked over his shoulder as the sound of the creature moved closer, only to soon see...

"Ah-Un!" Rin gasped aloud.

She didn't move though, something wasn't right.

Soon, the two-headed dragon appeared from the forest, flying at an incredibly fast speed.

"Something has scared them." Rin whispered, turning to watch Ah-Un take further into the sky.

"Rin. Go to Kagome." Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

"What?" Rin gasped, focusing on him again.

"Don't ask questions, go!" Sesshomaru growled the last word before the familiar aura began to surround him, a sign for his transformation.

Reluctantly, Rin backed off, before turning to run to Kagome's hut.

"InuYasha!" She gasped, nearly running into him as he exited the hut.

"Rin. Stay with Kagome." InuYasha commanded before taking off to where Sesshomaru had transformed, standing before the awaiting forest.

"Rin." Kagome gasped, taking her arm and pulling her inside.

Still, they watched through the door, and for a few minutes, it was silent.

Silence.

Then, in a blink, InuKimi and Sesshomaru were connected in combat, Sesshomaru gaining more experience from their previous battles.

Rin's heart sunk many times, silently praying for him to be ok, and fight on.

When InuKimi began to get Sesshomaru pinned down, InuYasha took action, his claws glowing golden as he scratched InuKimi, distracting her long enough to allow Sesshomaru to get back up, and back into action.

Rin felt stupid, just sitting here, and letting him take all those hits.

InuKimi then began to focus her attacks on InuYasha, leaving him vulnerable to the fully transformed dog.

Sesshomaru came forward, driving his mother to the ground, reminding her who her true victim was.

InuKimi pushed him off of her, and the two were in another connection of combat.

_**Why do you insist on protecting humans. Especially your poor excuse for a brother. He was never meant to roam this earth. **_InuKimie growled as she was again pinned to the ground, one of her paws pushing against his throat, preventing him from going for her throat.

"You just say that again, poor excuse for a mother!" InuYasha growled, having his Tetsaiga on the ready, "I'll cut off one of your arms, just like I did Sesshomaru!"

_**Stay out of this, Pup! **_Sesshomaru's beast barked at him.

InuKimi took that split second of distraction, drilling her hind legs up at him with all her might, forcefully throwing Sesshomaru off of her, landing a few feet away.

_"Sesshomaru!" _Rin's voice rang through his ears.

Then, his mother was above him. "_**Come on Sesshomaru. I don't want to kill you. I just want a logical answer as to why that Human..." **_InuKimi emphasized, glancing at Rin in the distance, _**Is so valuable to you."**_

_**Because... I... Love... Her. **_Sesshomaru growled at her.

_**Love. **_InuKimi began, _**Is a blinding thing. It blinds you from who you are, who you're supposed to be. It makes you weak. You're sacrifice to die for this girl is almost pathetic. Look at her. Fragile, an easy prey. Humans are our play toys. In the end, they all die. **_InuKimi said, seeming to stare at Rin the whole time.

_**Yeah? Well until then... **_Sesshomaru started before forcing her off of him, and he stood, red eyes filled with anger, narrowing down on his mother, _**I will fight for her.**_

"If you won't do it. I will!" InuYasha walked up to them, "Adamant Barage!"

In a flash, InuKimi was gone, leaving the many shards to fly into a tree.

_**So weak. **_InuKimi's voice sounded from behind him.

_**No! **_Sesshomaru lunged forward, just a second too late.

Blood spurted everywhere as InuKimi's claws scraped against InuYasha's body, her swipe making him fly back against a tree, before falling limp to the ground in a puddle of blood.

_**You bastard! **_Sesshomaru growled at InuKimi, _**I was your target!**_

_**He was in the way. **_InuKimi growled, both standing merely inches apart from each other.

"InuYasha!" Kagome's voice sounded close.

Before Sesshomaru focused his sights on the girl, an arrow was flying past them.

Sesshomaru knew right away that Kagome was in danger.

"Kagome wait." Rin called soon behind.

InuKimi had since, focused her sights on the tear stained priestess.

_**Ah. You are the priestess that took down the creature known as Naraku? **_InuKimi said.

With another cry, Kagome rushed an arrow on her bow, before forcefully casting it at her.

InuKimi glanced at the arrow that rested on her side, barely able to cut through her thick fur.

With a warningly growl, she turned on Kagome.

That, led to her downfall.

With InuKimi fully distracted, Sesshomaru's adrenaline pumped full speed, and lunged at his mother, driving his fangs into her throat, pinning her in a death grip.

InuKimi struggled under him, trying to make him release her. She jerked and turned, and tried to get up.

But Sesshomaru wasn't going to let go, not this time.

Little by little he felt her growing weaker under his grasp.

She still struggled.

He felt his deadly poison begin to work into her system.

Rin stood in shock, almost feeling bad for the demoness losing consciousness, but still trying to fight.

She began to see blood oozing from InuKimi's throat, where Sesshomaru's many fangs were sinking deeper and deeper, almost reminding her of how limp and paralyzed she felt when InuKimi had...

20 minutes seemed to go by, and there was still life in the demoness yet.

After one more attempt to jerk from his grasp, failing, the demoness calmly laid her head on the ground, her tired red eyes staring into Rin's.

They stared at one another for a full minute, Rin thinking the demoness was going to speak.

She didn't.

After a silent whine, and a shiver, she was gone.

Sesshomaru still held on though, making sure she stayed dead, with one swift jerk.

Rin flinched as she heard the large female's neck snap fully.

Sesshomaru stood up straight then, glancing at Rin, then at Kagome, who was now at InuYasha's side.

He was awake and alive, but Sesshomaru knew that no matter how much the half-breed glared at him, Sesshomaru knew he was in pain.

With a white glow, Sesshomaru returned to his human form.

"You shouldn't have joined, InuYasha. This was my fight." Sesshomaru said.

"That's what you say to everything. I wasn't just going to stand there. You sure were taking your time trying to kill her." InuYasha said.

"What's done is done. You should probably get that taken care of. She just scratched you, so you haven't been poisoned." Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha strained, but pushed himself up.

"InuYasha." Kagome grabbed onto him.

"I'll live." InuYasha said, before looking at Sesshomaru, "You can leave now if you want."

"InuYasha!" Kagome snapped, "If you weren't injured I would..."

"Go ahead and say it. I don't care." InuYasha said.

Kagome sent an apologetic look at Sesshomaru before following InuYasha back to the village.

"That rotten, hard-headed, good for nothing. We should teach him his place." Jaken's voice sounded, which surprised Rin.

"When did you get here?" Rin asked him.

"Uh, me? I've been here this whole time silly girl." Jaken said, before catching himself, "I mean, my lady!" Jaken lowered his head to her.

Rin broke her attention off him, back to Sesshomaru, who hadn't seemed to move, his sights set on his dead mother.

She approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

He glanced at her, before lightly nodding.

Rin wasn't sure what to say. He had killed his own mother over her, there were no words she could say to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry." Rin whispered finally.

Sesshomaru turned to her, "For what? _This, _wasn't your fault. It was her fate that she decided to live. You had no power over that."

Rin sighed, "I know. I just wish... It didn't have to be this way."

Sesshomaru pulled her close, "It's over now."

Rin hugged him tightly, soon noticing some spots of blood here and there.

"You're... Bleeding."

"I am fine. Unlike InuYasha, I can heal in minutes." Sesshomaru said.

"Should we go check on him?" Rin asked.

"It is up to you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin turned to the village.

Yes. InuYasha was hasty, kicking them out like this, but, where else could they go? For some strange reason, Rin didn't want to leave here.

"The village it is." Sesshomaru spoke her mind, walking past her.

"Sesshomaru seems a little... Off." Jaken said.

Rin took his words into thought, but silently followed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello, I am back! Sorry, had some internet issued.**

**Thank you soooooo much for the reviews, they have made my day(s).**

**Now, I need all of you who are reading this last chapter, yes, last. Chapter. I need everyone to review, there will be an important announcement at the end of this chapter.**

**So. Read and Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Home<strong>

"Rin!" Kagome called.

Rin was standing in front of the hut she and Sesshomaru shared, staring at where he had gone in to rest.

"Yes?" Rin looked at her.

"Phew. I was really hoping you weren't taking InuYasha's shout out into consideration. He just needs some rest." Kagome said, coming up to her.

"So does Sesshomaru apparently. But. I don't think he really wants to be here." Rin said.

"Yet he's here..." Kagome said.

"For me. He's here for me. But... I don't know where we are going to go next, I mean... We don't have anywhere to go to." Rin said.

"You know you're always welcome here right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but... I don't know. Everything is so still now, it's peaceful. And, I guess I've never known what that felt like. Maybe Sesshomaru hasn't either." Rin said.

"He's a full demon. He probably thinks the world is full of battles and war. InuYasha felt the same way after Naraku was dead. But now that all dangers are really out of the way. Perhaps this is normal again." Kagome said.

"Yeah." Rin said, "Um. I'm going to take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Do I want to know why?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Probably not. I'll be up in a few hours." Rin said, before disappearing within the hut.

Kagome instantly turned back to her hut where Kaede was tending InuYasha.

He had been bandaged all through his middle, where InuKimi had scratched him.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome kneeled to his side.

He opened his eyes from a small rest, "Any possible chance I can still use the Tenseiga and revive that no good mother of his and kill her again?"

Kagome sighed, "Just fine huh?"

"As I said, I'll live. Where is he anyway. And the girl?" InuYasha asked.

"Rin." Kagome sighed, "They are resting."

"Hmm. Well you can tell them that I didn't really mean what I said back there." InuYasha said.

Kagome smiled, "Why don't you go tell them yourself?"

He glared at her, "Don't push it."

Kagome sighed, "Get some sleep InuYasha."

* * *

><p>Rin sat on the bed, observing Sesshomaru.<p>

She didn't think the fight would tire him this much.

Most of his visible wounds were around the neck, and the stomach, minor scratch marks here and there.

Rin watched as his wounds slowly began to heal, and after half an hour of watching, she felt as if he wasn't healing fast enough. As time flew by, it seemed to be going in slow motion as well.

What if he caught infection? What if he lost too much blood? What if...

"I can hear you, you know?" Sesshomaru muttered without even looking at her.

"I'm sorry." Rin said nervously, "I... I can't help it."

He turned to her, "I told you, I'll heal. You don't have to worry so much."

"Well I do. Especially after that grand plan of yours if something were to happen." Rin said, a stray tear coming down, which she didn't know where it came from.

Sesshomaru gently pulled her down to him, kissing her lightly, but long.

When he slowly pulled back, "Better?"

Rin laughed lightly, "Not really. I'm still shaken up about this whole thing."

"Well don't. It's over now. And if it makes you any happier, I'm planning to let you stay here." Sesshomaru said.

"With you?" Rin asked skeptically.

"With you." Sesshomaru promised, kissing her again.

Rin replied, one of her hands sliding up his neck, only to notice smooth skin, all the way up to his cheek. She barely noticed that he had turned more to her, deepening the kiss.

Unknowingly, she let out a quiet moan, wanting nothing more than to stay in this embrace, forever. And since all was over, and with Sesshomaru with her, they could do just that.

Soon, Rin found herself resting on him, her head resting below his chin, as they both found sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So. This is where this ends.**

**I am thinking of making a sequel.**

**Which is up to you guys.**

**It will be involving the dog demons in the West.**

**Because surely after the Queen(InuKimi) and Lord(InuTaisho) are dead, surely they're not going to be as a rogue pack, and just let this go.**

**So. Yeah. I was thinking to fix that little problem.**

**But it's up to you guys!**

**For those of you who read and patiently stayed with my story, mark your final reviews and decide whether or not there should be a sequel.**

**If you were here for the lemons, if I continue, I will try to think of some lemons along the way of the sequel.**

**So, leave some reviews!  
><strong>

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
